


Second Chances - Life is Strange 2

by SixWings2696



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixWings2696/pseuds/SixWings2696
Summary: You meet Sean and Daniel before they cross the border. Knowing that if they cross they will get separated due to the consequences that had happened. The only thing to save them is to go back in time and kill Lisbeth to impactly lower Daniel's morality  enough so that they can pass the border.Knowing your power, Sean asked you to turn back time and start all over again to save Esteban. You accepted and their journey restarted with all their memories intact.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Life is strange 2 stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi SixWings2696 here or also known as TheSeraphim in Wattpad. I just want to share my works for all of you. I'll post proofread and edited works here. This is a completed work so if you want to know what happens next, do check out this work in Wattpad.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/236400767-complete-second-chances-life-is-strange-2

**Episode 1 - Chapter 1: Roads**

This is Sean and Daniel's story. I regret everything that had happened. I chose the consequences that I thought was right for Sean and Daniel. Due to my consequences I had the redemption ending... it broke my heart. Seeing Sean broken after that fifteen years... to be with his brother again, only to leave to have his own life... life isn't strange, it was cruel. 

With no other choice, I restarted the game to try and get the Blood Brothers ending and I succeeded.

Yet one thing remains... when I deleted the save file of the Redemption ending, I know for the fact that their timeline remains in the game files. 

I tried to create a world for the new timeline where Sean and Daniel lived after they cross the border, inserting a whole world to their story until the epilogue of Blood Brothers. 

It wasn't enough. I only created it to give Sean and Daniel a happy life in Puerto Lobos.

I know for the fact the other timeline remains and that redemption ending destroyed Sean and broke Daniel. 

I call myself a Writer, my name is (y/n) and I managed to create a way for Sean and Daniel to go back in time, to give them the ending that they truly deserve.

It's already 3:17 AM, August 11, 2020 of my own world's time. I closed my eyes and remembered the events of the deleted timeline, searching where... searching where I could fit in. 

A glimmer of hope lies under my eyes as I searched through their memories and timeline, every choice, every step they had taken. It was all my fault. It was all because of the choices I made.

Then I found it... They are about to cross the border, the walls on the road are rose up as they got near to the border. I have to act fast to stop them from going any further... or they will be separated for fifteen years.

I imagined the landscape. Sand prickled under my feet. The sun's ray struck my face as I felt the heat on my skin. I can hear the tires of the car getting nearer. Opening my eyes, I saw Sean stopping on the road. The sound of the tires skidded on the rough surface of the road.

"Shit!" Said Sean as he honked the car. "Dude, move your ass!" 

I did it. They're right in front of me.

"Sean, Daniel. You cannot cross that border. You'll get separated!" Straight to the point, I have to act fast.

"What?" asked Sean confused, looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Sean, what is (he/she) saying?" Daniel asked next to his brother, holding his hand tightly.

There's no sugar coating, I had to do it to give them the best ending they deserve. "I apologize. I fucked up. I chose the consequences for you and Daniel, I thought it was right but that separated you guys. If you cross that border, Daniel will jump out and leave you crossing the border by yourself. And if you surrender, you'll be in prison for fifteen long years leaving you both broken and missing out with each other."

"What the fuck? How do you know this?" he said.

I can't read what they're thinking while inside this world. "I try to help people to have their happy ending. Believe me. There's no time. I know about Daniel's power. I watched both of you in this journey. You have to believe in me. We don't have much time. Police cars will soon be there." I said, pointing at the back of them. I need to convince them fast to listen to me. "Please, you've seen what your brother can do. This is my power. I want to help the both of you."

Sean looked at Daniel for a moment and turned his head back at me. "What do you need?" 

"I need you to kill Lisbeth."

"What?!" Sean asked, horrified on what I just said. Who wouldn't be?

"Yes. And to guide your brother to use his power further. You also need to kill... those people in prison, the guards and those who shot Daniel. That's one way that can help you to pass the border safely."

"Wait... How are you so sure? If you can turn back time, why not turn it back to help us save our father?!"

"Yes, I can do that. For sure. But that will sacrifice every memory of the people you've met. Brody, Cassidy, Finn, Karen, everyone."

"We can do that?!" Sean said looking at his brother. Knowing I managed to say their friends' names they immediately believed, I hope.

"Yes. But then, are you willing to sacrifice their memories? I know what you're thinking. You'll try to undo everything. You'll want to live back in Seattle with Esteban and Daniel. You may never meet those wonderful people, and they will not recognize you. Everything will change." I said thinking for a moment. "Though you can save your father and redo everything again. Meet those people and be part of their lives. It's a sacrifice."

"What about Lyla, Sean?" asked Daniel.

Watching Sean's eyes, he knew it will be the same. They could only do what they can to contact Lyla. He then looked at me and said. His eyes burned with determination, looking at me as words parted his lips. "Do it. Help us save our father. We'll do it again."

I nodded and walked towards them. "Hold my hand, both of you."

As Sean and Daniel held my hand, I can feel every grain of their skin, the touch of the callous by Sean's fingers and Daniel's soft hand. He had given Daniel everything up to this point, everything to protect him. And that everything will now only be part of their memories.

"Are you ready? Close your eyes and remember what happened before your father died. Think of it, Daniel staining Brett's shirt. You Sean, talking to Lyla and getting out of the house to confront Brett." I gulped and continued, knowing that it will be their first major decision that will severe or hold their bonds as brothers. I finally continued. "Remember, your brotherhood should be stronger to pass that border. Good Luck. I'll see you soon."

The air whistled and howled as the wolf brothers transported to the beginning of their journey.


	2. Episode 1 - Chapter 2: Woods

Sean and Daniel felt my hands were gone and opened their eyes.

Sean was in front of Daniel as Brett angrily tried to get Daniel from his back.

"(He/She) did it." Sean whispered. His eyes widened as he felt Daniel's hand on his hoodie.

The familiar place beckoned his mind. Their house, the familiar grass patch, the road, the water hydrant... Everything was there, like they remembered. He knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh yeah, go hide in your dad's garage! Pussies! You think you own the block!" Brett said angry at them. Fury was in his eyes as fake blood dripped from his shirt.

Sean felt it. His heart pounded. It was the first major decision in his mind. "He didn't mean it. He's a fucking kid!" He said, trying to remember if that's what he said to Brett.

"He's a fucking retard!"

"What did you just say, asshole?!"

"You heard me bitch..."

Daniel tugged Sean's hoodie, trying to calm his brother down. "Sean, don't do it. You know what happened."

"You're right. Go inside. Keep dad from going out."

Daniel nodded as he ran towards their house.

"Yeah, gonna get your daddy?" Brett continued to mock.

"Shut up asshole." Sean said, turning back, he didn't want this to escalate further.

Brett pushed Sean. "You wanna go?"

Sean turned around and shoved Brett back. "You motherfucker! Leave or you'll get hurt!" He warned, knowing what happened to Brett last time.

"Oh yeah? Go back to your country!"

Sean realized the pattern. This was the same thing that happened that day. Yet something isn't right, even he tried to stop it from happening, Brett was still trying to fight him. "Fuck off! I'm serious!" He warned once more. Sean stepped back.

"You're dead meat bitch!" Brett shoved Sean once more. Irritated, Sean shoved Brett back causing him to fall. Hitting the rock on the ground where he once landed before.

"Fuck!" He did again, yet it was as if it was meant to happen. He then heard the siren, right on cue as the police officer got out of the car.

"Okay... Okay, step away now!" The police officer said as he pointed a gun to Sean.

Brett continued to breathe unsteadily as Sean backed away.

"Oh no!" Esteban got out of the house as he heard the siren wailing.

"Dad, no!" Daniel said, trying to pull his dad's shirt but Esteban still went out to see the scene.

"Sean, what's happening?" Esteban asked as he moved closer.

"Get on the ground sir!" The officer ordered.

"Dad, listen to him!" Sean called out as he knew what's about to happen.

"Sean be quiet. Officer, listen..."

"Shut up!" The officer aimed his gun at Esteban.

"Dad, no!"

"He's a good kid, officer." Esteban said as he continued getting close.

"Don't move!" The officer directed once again.

"Sean, it's gonna be alright." His words echoed Sean and Daniel's mind. It was the same sentence their father uttered before getting shot.

"On the ground!" The officer said as shock struck Sean's face, realizing it's about to happen. The sound of the bullet fired.

"Nooooo!" Daniel raised his arm, stopping the bullet from hitting his father. "Aaaaah!" The officer was thrown back into the air with great force, together with his car flipping on the side. The fire hydrant burst in front of them as a shockwave tore the road.

"No way!" Esteban exclaimed. His face was filled with shock on what just happened.

"Sean, I didn't mean to! He's gonna do it again!" Daniel pleaded to his brother.

"Good god, what was that, Daniel?"

"I... I..." Daniel was confused, he doesn't know what to say in front of his father. He looked toward Sean asking what to do.

"Daniel, Let's go!" Sean said, running towards the house, grabbing his backpack, he then moved towards the kitchen and grabbed the money inside the jar All the memories began to flashback in his eyes, the dreams he had since their journey. It was his chance to get everything that he left that day. Finally, he ran towards the cupboard and grabbed the remaining snacks with his hand, he wouldn't let Daniel get hungry again.

Daniel ran towards his room, picking up the stash of money underneath his bed. He then ran back to the porch, seeing their father who was about to check on the officer.

Sean then pulled Esteban back.

"Dad, let's go." Sean directed as he tugged his father to follow him.

"Wait, the police officer!"

"Leave him, dad!" Daniel called out as he followed his brother.

"Sean! What are you guys, doing?! We have to stay, we can't run!"

"Trust me on this dad, we both know what we're doing!"

"Wait, the car!"

"There's no time. The police will be here soon."

_______________________________________

Two days after what happened in Seattle. Sean, Daniel, and their father walked on the side of the road, bordering Mount Rainier. The familiar smell of the trees lingered as Sean and Daniel remembered what happened this day. The leaves swayed as if welcoming the brothers back, now with their father.

"So where is this (man/woman) you're telling me about?! We've been walking all day. What is it, 2 days? And Daniel? How is your power supposed to work? You've been dodging my question all this time. Why did you guys asked me to withdraw from the ATM and destroyed my card after? You better speak out now."

"I told you dad. We'll answer everything after we set up camp in the cave." Sean said, getting annoyed at his own father.

"Cave? What are you guys talking about?"

"Dad, I miss you so much." Daniel said with a cheerful grin in his eyes.

"You've said that a dozen times already. It's not like I've been gone for a long time."

"Trust me, dad. You were." Sean smiled, seeing the entrance to the campsite.

The familiar car was parked once again, as if it didn't move since they were gone.

"Dad, do you think you could hot wire this car?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sean Diaz? You want me to steal a car?!"

Sean moved closer towards the car and picked up the choc-o-crisp inside, giving it to Daniel.

"Thanks!" Daniel happily said, expecting it already.

"We couldn't find the owners when we were here. Something might've happened to them. So I think it's safe to use their car."

"Sean, what's wrong with the both of you?! You've been acting up differently since we left Seattle! I couldn't handle it anymore, you guys kept saying you'll explain when we get to the cave. What are you guys talking about?!"

"Sean, I think dad needs to know now. He could handle it." Daniel said, getting worried at their father's tantrum.

"Okay, fine. Dad." Sean finally said. "The truth is, we came from the future and we were transported back in time to save you. There's this (guy/lady) who helped us to get back in this timeline, hoping to fix everything. (He/she) said it will help us to cross the border to Mexico, to Puerto Lobos.

Esteban frowned, confused on what he just said. He looked at Daniel who was nodding right back at him. "Is this a joke? Are you guys kidding me? Are you expecting me to believe that story?"

Sean shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I tried my best. So, can you hotwire the car? I mean, I could do it though."

"Sean! Daniel!" Esteban called out to his sons. "I'm freaking the hell out! Tell me the truth now!"

"We did! You just have to believe it!"

"Believe what? That joke of yours?"

"Why can't you believe it like Daniel's power? Dad, we missed you so much and now, you're always acting up. It's not like you missed us.... I mean well, you don't... since nothing has changed for you. We just got you back, can't you just believe it?" Sean said, getting tired at his father's bickering. He tried his best, hoping to see the young (man/woman) they saw in that road soon.

1:41 PM, August 11, 2020. Real World.  
I woke up in my bed, exhausted. I ran up to the dining table and began eating the food prepared on the table. My family is busy in their own tasks. They don't know I have this ability, if only it works in my world... maybe someone there can read this and they can help fix my timeline, like what I'm doing to Sean and Daniel. I hope they can give me a happy ending.

I thought to myself as I finished up my brunch, took a shower and jumped on my parents' bed. They've gone out already and will be back probably by 5PM in this world's time.

They did it, I whispered to myself as I read the story from the start. Whenever I snap back to reality, these letters forms and became words, became sentences. I call it the Archive. What is written here became the new timeline.

I jumped on my parents' bed. There's no going back, I restarted their journey and I will give them their happy ending they truly deserve.

I inhaled and let out a puff. I closed my eyes, imagining the grass on my bare feet, the wind rustling the leaves, and the soft cool air running across my skin. Mount Rainer is where they are.

I can hear them.

Their mumbling... out of the serene place of Mount Rainer.

I opened my eyes and saw a trail mark on a tree. I'm at the intersection of two separate paths when I finally saw them about to enter the woods.

I raised my arm, waving at them, hoping for them to see me.

I can see Daniel pointing at me before tugging Sean's familiar hoodie.

They then ran together towards me, Sean, Daniel, and Esteban. They didn't care the world around them as their footsteps grazed on the rubble and wild grass beneath them.

"You're here! We've been waiting to see you again! What gives?" Sean asked me, with a confused look on his face.

"Hi..." I simply smiled and took a quick glance to Sean and Daniel before finally looking at their father, Esteban. He looked curiously at me as if I was a ghost, the same look Sean gave me at the road back then. I paused for a moment before speaking out what was in my mind. "I could only go where the scenes takes me. Somewhere I could... express the character." I know it just bogs them, but I can't really say they're in a game, right? What I really mean is... its where I could control the main character during the game. I looked at Sean, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. Yet I know that's too impossible.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

I shook my head. "I can't really tell. Aren't you just glad you saved your father?"

"We are, thank you." Sean said as he turned to smile at his dad. "But... now what? Are we supposed to do everything again?"

"Yes..." I said. "Though you can stop here and go back to Seattle... but I wouldn't know what will happen to all of you. You see, if you do that... this ends my way to watch all of you." _This ends my way to be with you._

"What? I can't understand anything what you just said." Sean bickered.

"I know... you won't comprehend it. The only thing that matters is you guys have your dad again. It's up to you, if you want to redo your journey and pass through that border."

"Border?" Esteban asked. "The border to Mexico?"

I nodded. "You didn't tell him?" I said, turning to Sean.

Sean shook his head. "We are hoping you could explain everything."

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert but yes, I was hoping you could redo everything. Meet them back, everyone. Brody, your grandparents, Cassidy, Finn, Karen, everyone."

"Karen? Are you talking about my ex-wife?" Esteban's eyes widened.

This then made me surprised that Sean and Daniel didn't talk about anything to their dad these pass couple of days in their world timeline.

I nodded once again. "Look, I think it's better you could tell your dad what's about to happen." I then realized that Sean wasn't wearing any eye patch. I smiled as I pointed my left eye to Sean.

He sniggered, realizing its part of it.

"What's your name by the way?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, I haven't said my name? I'm (y/n), nice to meet all of you. I'm a huge fan by the way. It totally broke my heart to see what happened to you guys. You deserve so much. This is the only thing I could give the ending you truly deserve."

"Ending?" Sean asked, curiously.

"It's your story... just think of it as a book, when the story ends, it doesn't mean the characters dies when you finished the story right? You just think that they lived after the story had ended. That's what I'm doing. I'm rereading your book and hoping to change it to give you guys a good ending." I explained. I then heard the wind rustling and realized it was almost time. They should've been playing hide and seek by now if I remembered it correctly.

"Look, I just wanted you guys to know... I love all of you. I need to go back to my world and watch your story unfold again."

"Wait. Will it happen again?" Sean asked. "Tomorrow... Will I?"

I nodded. "That's a major part of your story you have to make it happen." I looked at Daniel as I know he plays a major part of the story. "Just as I said, Sean. Your brotherhood will help you pass that border. I suggest Daniel uses his powers confidently."

"But what if someone sees him?" Sean said.

"No, I'm not talking about playing around with it. It's just like what you felt when you stood up to your brother. Your heart pounded right?"

"How did you know that?"

"When I'm in this world, I won't know what you're feeling. But when I'm back in mine, I can... read everything that was happening. That feeling you got. It feels like Deja vu but it's a major decision. Plus one, by the way. You've chosen right. I commend you for that."

I can feel the world whispering to me as if telling me to leave. The sounds of the winds grazing my skin tells me I shouldn't be here.

"Look, I better go. Or your story won't progress. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up your father. If he's there when that event was supposed to happen, I think you won't get to meet Brody... I thought of it."

"Wait, you can't let me just get beat up again? Are you?"

"Sorry about that. You have to. Good Luck." I said as I lift myself up from the plane of existence and transported myself back to the real world.

"What the hell was that?" Esteban said. "Did (he/she) just implied I died?"

"Yeah... You've been gone almost a year. We couldn't see you get buried. We have to run from the police." Sean said, thinking for a moment.

"Don't worry, Sean. We won't let it happen again. I'm just glad I'll get to see Mushroom again."

"Mushroom?" Esteban asked.

"She's a puppy I'll be stealing tomorrow. She's my friend." Daniel said with confidence.

Esteban worriedly looked at his kids and thought they must've been into deep shit to just say something like that. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Cheer up dad, the wolf brothers are here to protect you." Daniel said as he walked in front of them.

Sean and Daniel reminisced their time in these woods. Sean continued to tell their father what had happened these past few months as they walked under the shade of the trees. They also picked up the berries they were sure good, since the last time they did it, Daniel vomited that evening.

Sean, together with his brother and father sat on a bench by the picnic area. The view of the cliff was remarkable as they remembered. He can't stop looking at his dad as he felt regret on that day, now he can't believe they're all back together. Together with their father they once saw died.

Esteban continued to ask questions to what happened in their journey as Sean and Daniel answered and explained.

They finally arrived at the place where they camped and proceeded to head down the river. "Sean, remember this? It's where you first taught me how to skip stones."

"How could I not?" Sean said smiling and proceeded to skip a rock.

Daniel proceeded to pick up a stone and threw it on the river. He knew he improved a lot as the stones skipped a few times.

"What are you guys doing? I thought, we're supposed to camp?"

"We're just skipping stones. We did back then. Wanna try?" Sean smiled with a cheerful grin on his face. Looking at his father made him thankful and couldn't help to shed a tear once in a while.

"Try? I was the one who taught you this thing." Esteban said, picking up a stone and flipped it with his wrists. Sean and Daniel cheered as they watched the stone skipped a few times.

"Daniel, look. Do you think those clouds are the same ones back then?" Sean mumbled, staring at the clouds covering them lightly from the sun.

"Yeah. It's the same douchebag I saw back then." Daniel chuckled as he went to pick up a few logs.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I'm not scared anymore, Sean. I'll help you build the fire."

"Not afraid of bears?" Sean said as he went to help Daniel to gather firewood.

"I'll protect you. We're not just the wolf brothers anymore. We're the wolf pack!"

Sean snickered and ruffled his brother's hair.

Esteban watched the two, he noticed a huge change to how they treated each other. Based on the young (man/woman) he encountered this morning. He was now sure that (he/she) was telling the truth. "What do you guys need?" He asked his kids.

"Shit to make fire, dad." Daniel said giggling as he placed the firewood under the huge rock they called 'the cave'.

The night was young as they reminisced their time in these woods. Sean hoped to meet Cassidy and Finn again as Daniel to Chris.

"How was Karen?" Esteban asked his kids.

"She's doing alright dad. We'll meet her again soon. She helped me take Daniel back from Lisbeth. She lives in Away."

"Away? Is that a place."

"Yeah, dad." Daniel interjected. "It's a nice place. The people there aren't afraid of my power. You'll meet Joan. She's a pretty cool artist, she builds stuff like in Minecraft."

"You two aren't really lying to me, are you?"

Sean chuckled at his response and shook his head.

"What's supposed to happen tomorrow?" Esteban asked as he picked up a handful of chips in front of him.

"I'll get beat up and kidnapped, but don't worry. I'm sure I can take it again. It's a price I'm willing to take, now that you're finally here with us. I really missed you dad."

"Okay, okay enough with that, 'miss you' thing. You two already said that a dozen of times. I'm not even kidding!"

Sean and Daniel chuckled as they continued eating. "We miss you dad." They said once more in unison.

Esteban smiled as he looked at the stars, wondering and imagining the events that Sean and Daniel told him. His kids faced so many things in just a nick of time for him. "Puerto Lobos... huh. Can't imagine I'm going there again."

"What's there, dad?" Daniel asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Esteban said chuckling. "That's how I'll get back to you two from hiding this to me, these couple of days." Esteban said. "By the way, why do we need to kill Lisbeth, is that necessary?"

Sean looked at Daniel. "I think so. (He/She) said back then it's a major choice we need to do, to cross that border.

"Why couldn't we just get back in Seattle?"

"Dad, from what I learned... I'll be in prison for fifteen years for the things we did. Leaving us two separated and broken. That's what (he/she) said."

"Are we just supposed to listen to (him/her)?"

"Dad, we have to. (He/She) saved you. Well technically, Daniel saved you. But (he/she) turned back time for us. I'm thankful for that." Sean said, finishing the bottle of soda.

Daniel watched the fire and played with it with his power. The flame trickled and waved as Daniel pushed and pull the invisible force he's controlling.

Sean looked at his brother and thought if Daniel doesn't have any powers... Could they have made it across the border? He shook his head from the thought and snuggled beside his father.

"Good night guys." Sean said as Daniel laid down next to him.

"Good night kids." Esteban said as he continued to watch the fire and waited for the two to fall asleep.

"Good night... Karen." Esteban whispered, closing his eyes as he embraced his kids and kissed their foreheads.

The sound of the fire continued to trickle as the light of the moon watch over them.


	3. Episode 1 - Chapter 3: Strings

Morning came as Sean and Daniel, together with their dad tread off with the car they hotwired. They trailed down the mountain and finally parked on the road.

"Are you sure, you guys will be alright?" Esteban asked as both of his sons got out of the car.

"Don't worry. I've been hurt before." Sean said playfully.

"Don't say that." 

"I'll be fine. Dad, don't worry." Sean comforted.

"You guys ready?" I said as I walked towards the three.

"You're here." Sean said turning around.

"I promised, didn't I? I'll be here for a short while." 

"Take care of my kids." Esteban said worriedly, based on his face.

"I can't do that. Sean's supposed to get kidnapped and that'll lead them to Brody again."

"No, I mean is-"

"I know what you meant." I chuckled. "Did Sean pointed you out where to meet after?"

"The motel? Yes."

"Good. We'll see you back there." 

Esteban nodded and started the vehicle again. "Take care." He nodded and smiled before driving to the road once again.

Together, Sean, Daniel and I waved as we watched the car pass through the convenience store that will make a major impact to their lives soon.

"I actually don't know what to tell you guys... Well there is, just redo your steps again. By the way don't bother begging to those people, I hate them."

Sean chuckled at my remark. "Isn't it one of our choices?"

"Yes, but it's a minor one." I confirmed. "Just redo your steps, like you did before. Goodluck. I'll see you two at the motel." After saying that, I vanished in front of their eyes like a bubble popping in mid-air. 

"That's cool!" Daniel said, astounded to what just happened.

"Let's go, can't wait to get beaten again."

Daniel chuckled as they continued to walk to the convenience store.

They finally saw the family I was talking about and proceeded to not mind them as they continued towards the comfort room.

Sean and Daniel washed their faces and brushed their teeth. It's one of the things they bought with their dad's money after leaving Seattle.

"Retrace our steps huh." Sean said. What do you think, should we do something crazy?

"Dude! That would be awesome. But we should do it after we get Mushroom and meet Brody."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you need to go number two? We had plenty of food last night."

"Nah, I'll use the one in the motel."

"Alright, let's go get my face whacked."

Daniel chuckled as they got out of the toilet.

Sean and Daniel finally entered the store and was greeted by an old lady they met from before. 

"Hello there." Doris said.

"Hey." Sean replied already know what's supposed to happen.

"Mushroom!" Daniel said as he went out to see the German shorthair beside Doris.

"How did you know there's a puppy over here? Did you just call her a mushroom?" Doris suspiciously asked.

"Ah. I saw her from the window. She looks like a mushroom don't you think?"

Doris looked at the window, curious on how the young child saw the dog from the window and especially knowing it's a girl. "Well... I think she looks like one." She simply said, still looking curious at Daniel.

Sean exhaled, thinking something bad was about to happen. "Hey, Daniel do you want a choc-o-crisp?"

"Yeah! By the way I haven't eaten mine, get another one for dad."

"Oh, okay. Sure." Sean simply said, hoping Brody didn't hear about that. He looked over at the display and watched the bearded man totally focused on his laptop.

"Hey, Daniel look there's a claw machine there."

Daniel ran towards where Sean's pointing at and saw the Powerbear machine. "So cool! A Powerbear Claw?! I didn't see this last time."

Sean quickly held Daniel and chat with him for a moment. "Dude, you have to be careful. We don't know what might happen if we change the timeline so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Doris was surprised to see you calling Mushroom, Mushroom. You also said Dad is alive. What if Brody heard you?"

"Ah... okay I understand. I'll be careful."

"Okay, wanna play with the Powerbear Claw?"

"Yeah!"

Sean chuckled as he took out a coin from his pocket and inserted it to the slot.

"You know what to do, Daniel."

"Are you sure?"

Sean nodded as he watched Daniel use the claw to get the Powerbear and with a use of his power, he locked on the toy and the claw moved to grab it and dropped it inside the slot.

"Yes! I got it Sean!"

"Nobody beats a Diaz!"

"Congratulations on getting one of these toys... It's been a while since anyone won." Doris said over the counter.

"Awesome. It looks brand new, Sean."

"Of course. Now come on, let's talk to Brody, remember act like you don't know him." Sean whispered for Doris not to overhear.

Daniel nodded as he gave Sean the Powerbear to put inside his backpack.

Daniel walked towards the guy who was too focused on his laptop and remembered the first thing he said when they first met. "Hi... what are you looking at?"

"Oh, hey there. Well, I'm actually doing research. It's, uhhh... Not for you."

"Why? Is it like dirty stuff?"

"It's uh... it's adult stuff."

"I'm ten, I mean nine." Daniel said remembering he wasn't ten yet at this time. "Don't worry I know these kinds of things."

"Haha! I'm sure you do! What's your name?"

"Daniel." He said smiling, happy to see Brody again.

"Hi Daniel, I'm Brody!"

"Nice to meet you, Brody."

"Nice to meet you too, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at his brother as he went back to pet Mushroom by the counter.

Sean approached Brody and tried to make a conversation. "Hey, how's it going, sorry about my brother."

Brody smiled and looked at him. "Don't be, he's awesome." 

Sean doesn't realize it, but it was the same words Brody had said to him back then.

Brody noticed Sean was looking at the screen with a naked person on it. "I know what you're thinking. What the hell is this creep looking at?"

"Nah, I mean if those people wanted to live a normal life, just naked. If they're not harming anyone who's to say they're wrong?"

Brody chuckled. "Nobody. Are you a fan of my blog? How did you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sean by the way. I just know somebody writing blogs and stuff."

"Woah, are you really not? My name's Brody by the way. I appreciate it, Sean. Haven't seen anyone who thinks like me before. Nice to meet you. Are you travelling with your brother?"

"Yeah, we're on the road going south." Sean said as he felt his heart pulsed. It was a minor choice he felt.

"Good for you. The best way to learn is on the road... The earlier the better. Well, I'd love to talk and avoid work all day but... I'm already up against a deadline. Safe travels, dudes!"

"Thanks Brody, see you soon- ah! I mean around."

Brody smiled and nodded as he continued to write on his journal.

Sean looked around at the store, reminiscing the day they were almost out of money and begged at the family outside. Right now, the car at the motel with their dad has already stocked up at least for a month. It took a lot of convincing their dad what will happen soon as the cold started to materialize in the air.

Sean picked up a bag of chips and soda and moved to the cashier. He then paid before looking at the familiar hoodie at his right and a few camping gears that he will soon steal after he gets kidnapped.

"Will this be all?" Doris said, scanning the pieces of choc-o-crisps, the bag of chips and soda on the counter.

"Yeah." Sean said picking up the map and fliers on the counter.

"Go ahead, it's free."

"Oh really? Nice!" Sean said holding the map, acting like he didn't know it was free.

Daniel patted mushroom and moved to the counter and stared at the bear keychain. "Oh cool!" Daniel said. "Awesome possu- I mean bear." He said acting like his brother.

"Then he's all yours... We have a surplus as you can tell..."

"Oh, really? Thank you!" Daniel said smiling.

"Here's the damage." Doris said showing how much Sean should pay.

Sean pulled up his wallet and pulled up a few bucks to give Doris, he had enough money now to count the things he just bought as luxury. He can still remember like it was yesterday, he can't afford to buy these things and begged the family outside for food. 

"Here you go." Doris said handing out the change.

"Nah, keep it. You need it." Sean said smiling as they head out. of the store.

"Thank you, young man. You're quite nice."

Sean and Daniel got out of the store and sat on the table where the previous family had eaten.

The store doors ringed as Brody got out. "Where you guys off to now?"

"South." Sean simply said.

"Right on. Pro tip, don't feed the bears! See ya later..."

"Yeah, see you later Brody." Sean said smiling with Daniel as they knew what is about to happen.

Sean opened the bag of chips and the bottle of soda for them to share.

Daniel picked up a handful of chips and put it in his lips.

"Hey, easy. It's not like we don't have food anymore, you know."

"Eh, I'll have to hide soon you. Need to bulk up. Superwolf style."

Sean chuckled as he took a chip and took a sip of soda before passing it to his brother.

"Hmm, how long will that guy be here?" Daniel asked as he took another handful of chips and shoving it to his mouth.

Sean heard a vehicle behind his back and smiled. 

"Are you ready to get beat up?" Daniel said giggling.

"You're having fun at this aren't you."

"Sure am!" He said chuckling as they finally heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Hey kids. Looks like you're out camping." Hank's voice was heard. behind Sean.

"Nice to meet you, Hank."

Surprised, Hank stepped back as Sean said his name. "How the hell did you know my name?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time we've met."

"See you soon little bro." Sean waved at his brother behind his back and heard him running away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

"Hey, don't try to catch my brother. You'll just get hurt." Sean said, shoving Hank.

"What the- You think you're cocky huh?!"

"Yeah, just do it." Sean confidently said as Hank gut punches him.

He then fell unconscious just as he expected.

Soon Sean slowly regained consciousness and heard Hank in the background making a phone call. 

"Ugh, that guy sure hit hard." Sean groaned as he fully regained consciousness. "Retrace our steps? I hope this was part of it. (Y/n) expected this would happen. I'll just wait for Daniel then." Sean said in his mind as he waited for Hank to get back inside.

He can hear Hank and Doris, talking at the other side of the door. Sean looked around and hoped nothing had changed.

Finally, Hank got inside the storage room and noticed Sean was waiting for him. "Oh... Hey there. You finally awake?" He then tosses his backpack to the side as Sean had expected. "Sorry I had to secure you..." He then grabbed a chair and sat next to him. "But if you're innocent, don't act guilty... How's your stomach?"

"You hit like a girl."

"Hah, oh yeah? But I know who you are and what you did in Seattle. I saw it in the paper." He gets up from the chair and walks over to him.

"Let me guess, you didn't find my brother right, Fatass?"

Hank chuckled and looked at Sean. "Call me anything you want. You'll be put behind bars. Same as your little brother. Don't worry I'll find him."

"Nah, you won't." Sean said smirking.

"I guess you didn't have any second thoughts about leading him out into the middle of nowhere, though. That's real safe for a little kid... If he's lucky, he won't end up like his criminal big brother and father."

"Wait, what?!" Sean realized something was wrong. Hank didn't mention his father before. 

"You're the reason we need to build that wall... You hold tight. I'm gonna go get your brother." Hank said leaving the room.

Sean finally got up and examined his surroundings.

"Fuck. I forgot. Dad wasn't supposed to be here. I hope he's alright." Sean pushed down the flex tubes near him using his leg, finally waking up the computer from sleep mode. He did it before so why not do it again.

"Daniel, are you there?" Sean said knocking on the vent beside him.

"Yeah, Sean. I heard everything. Let's hurry up and get to the motel." Daniel said as he ran to the other side of the room and busted the door open.

"Dang, I was waiting for the screwdriver you're supposed to give me."

Daniel smirked and snapped the tie on his wrist. "You realize, I have powers now. Silver Runner."

"Alright, show off." Sean said chuckling as he picked up the items of his backpack from the floor.

"You know what to do, Daniel."

"Of course." Daniel said getting out to the main store area and waited for Hank to come back.

Sean finished packing the items on his backpack and finally got up.

"Don't make me hurt you kid." Sean heard Hank on the other side as Daniel slammed him to the shelves.

"Coast is clear." Daniel said knocking on the door.

Sean got out and tried to pick up the camping gear when Hank got hold of Sean's leg.

"You fucking little spic, you and your brother are going to jail for the rest of your lives..." 

Sean jerked away from Hank's grasp and began beating him, punctuating each phrase with a kick.

"This is... for... everything!" Sean said as he lifted the camping gear from the ground. "Let's go Daniel." Sean said as Daniel picked up Mushroom under the counter. "I missed you so much Mushroom!" Daniel said hiding the puppy under his shirt before running together with his brother to the front door.

The familiar droplets of rain showered them as Sean and Daniel ran to the trail to find Brody's car.

They begin banging on the rear window once they arrive, causing Brody to startle.

"Whoa! What are you doing out here, man? You almost scared the shit out of me."

Brody proceeded to wipe the fog off from the rear window of his car and partially opens the back door, leaning forward.

"You guys okay? You don't... look okay."

"That asshole at the gas station! He went to us and sucker punched me. He then tied me up in his back office!"

"Dude, say no more, I believe you, okay?"

Brody opened the back door and went for the driver's seat. Daniel climbed inside and Sean shuts the door.

"Shit's crazy out in the woods. Get in! You too. Hurry up, before he catches us!" Brody said, unlocking and opening the door for Sean, who readily climbs in.

Brody then took a quick look at Sean before pulling the gear stick and headed off towards the highway, driving off into the night.

As the night went along, Brody finally spoke up. "Damn, that is crazy... And I thought I was having a shitty day... I knew that guy was sketchy."

"Did he mess with you, too?" Sean asked as it was before.

"He started to earlier, but I bought too much stuff. Just to piss him off."

"Um, Brody... actually we have to tell you something."

"Oh, what's that?"

Daniel tugged on Sean's hoodie, calling him out.

Sean paused for a moment and shook his head. "I think those bears we're all red flags right on our faces." He said, sighing not to tell the truth.

"No kidding. You could call that place. The Bear Witch Project!"

Sean chuckled and turned to watch the road beside him.

"Well, don't let it faze you, little dude. You're going to meet some amazing people on the road, too."

They then heard a yap coming from Daniel's shirt.

"Let her out, Daniel. It's fine." Sean said.

Daniel smiled and let out the puppy from his shirt. "Welcome back girl. I'll promise to protect you."

"Your dog?" Brody asked smiling.

Sean shook his head. "Didn't realize Daniel took the dog."

"What? We can't just leave her there. They're all mean people!"

"So, what do you do exactly?" Sean asked, changing the topic.

"Long, boring story short. I come from a family with money but no soul. I took off after school and never looked back. Now I write stories for zines and websites, do podcasts... protest. Try to make some positive change. Whatever."

"Everything is political isn't it?"

"That's right. Are you sure you're not my carbon copy or anything? You think just like me."

Sean chuckled and shook his head. "Well at least you get good money from your writing."

Brody chuckled and scratched his head. "Dude, you're freaking me out. How do you know all this?"

"Just told you, I got a friend who do stuff like you do."

"Right. Maybe I could meet him soon."

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask for his website."

Brody then reached over and turned on the car radio. A a soft indie folk song started to play as the dark lit sky loomed over them with the stars twinkling in their recent success.

"Hey, no matter what, I just try not to get cynical." Brody then heard Daniel yawning at the back before continuing. "Otherwise. I'd be like my family. End of the day, we have to watch out for each other, right?"

"We sure do, Brody. You did help us. Thank you. So much. Seriously."

"Looks like your brother crashed hard."

"Been hard for us a long time."

"Feel free to do the same, I won't take it personally?"

"You sure? You're okay to drive?"

"Oh yeah. This is my favorite time to drive. Traveling by night is kinda mysterious."

Sean smiled and settled in to sleep before thanking Brody again.

The car parked overlooking at a scenic view of Arcadia Bay with lights shining in the middle of the night.

Daniel was still fast asleep inside the car as Sean looked at the view outside, leaning by the rails.

Brody approached, Sean and came to chat. "Man. Look at that. Oregon is like the edge of the world... Hey, listen... I know what happened with you guys in Seattle... Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener... It's your call, no pressure..."

"What do you know about it?" Sean asked as he knew the news talked about Esteban was with them."

"The newspaper says you guys killed a cop and hurt a young man, then fled the scene."

"That's partially true... It shouldn't have happened if that cop wasn't racist to us."

"I see..."

"Wait, Brody." Sean said. "Would you believe if I said, we met you before?"

"Well, that won't be a shocker since I feel you know much about me."

Sean inhaled and paused for a moment to let out a breath. "The truth is Brody... We have met you before. Actually, at this moment. You basically helped us like this."

"Are you serious? I swear this was the first time I've seen you guys."

"No... I'm telling the truth. What I mean is, right at this moment, the same thing happened. Though far worse than we experienced today. Truth is, we came from the future to save our dad."

"Dude, you're making me laugh. You just don't want to talk about what happened to you guys. I told you, no pressure. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not kidding Brody." Sean said. "Hang on."

Sean walked towards the car and into the back seat where Daniel was sleeping. He then knocked on the window to wake his brother up.

Daniel yawned, wiping his eyes before looking at his brother. "Are we at the beach now?" 

"Not exactly, come out."

Daniel opened the back door, waking Mushroom up. "Stay girl." Daniel said as he got out of the car.

"Wait, what's happening. This isn't the beach, Sean."

"I know, I think it's time we tell Brody the truth."

"Are you sure about this? (Y/n) said we should retrace our footsteps."

"It's fine Daniel."

Daniel nodded and walked towards Brody, waiting on what Sean wants to do next.

"Brody, we came from the future to save our father from being shot by that cop. We did it but it wasn't enough to have our old life back."

"Dude, you're kidding me."

"Show him, Daniel." Sean said, tapping his brother's back.

Daniel nodded and started to lift the rocks up from the ground which surprised Brody. He then finally believed what Sean was saying.

"No way! Dude, you both are time travelers?" Brody asked amazed as Daniel place the rocks back from the ground.

"No. We met this (guy/girl) when we are about to cross the border in our time and said (he/she) wanted to give us the proper ending we deserve. To make it short, I asked (him/her) to send us back to when everything started and now, here we are."

Brody paused for a moment and looked around him. "Are you saying, we've talk like this before?"

"Not exactly. Not like this, I was more broken than right now. Our father was shot and we're on our way south until you met us back there at Bear Station."

"This is new to me, Sean. An actual time traveler? Dang, what do you need me to do? Why are you telling me this?"

"I think you deserve to know... I think I want you to know, since you helped us back then and you're doing it again right now."

"The border? You mean the border to Mexico, right? What happened then?"

Sean shook his head, "We don't know what happened. We were transported back before that happens." 

"You're making me jealous, guys. Though thank you. And thank you for that other Brody that helped you guys." Brody stated. "But what happens now? What do you want me to do then?"

"Nothing, really. Our dad is waiting for us in the motel your old self took us to."

"Really... wow. I was about to tell you that too, you know. But what happens now, where are you guys going, I could help you guys out!"

"No, Brody we're doing alright. I'm just glad we got to see you again."

"Will I get to see you in the future?"

"Well the Brody back then sent us letters through his blog. If everything went right, you could visit us again in Puerto Lobos, I think dad has a plot of land there."

"That would be amazing. God, I have so much to ask. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Sean smiled and shrugged. "Honestly, we're too scared on how you'll react."

"Well don't be. Now I'm so invested on you two. Listen, say no more. Let's get back in the car and tell me more while I take you to that motel."

Brody was excited to meet this (y/n) Sean and Daniel was talking about. They also talked about what happened in their journey before coming back to this timeline. Brody was awakening to new ideas as they continued their conversation. Sean also talked about what happened back then in the previous Bear Station and what really happened from the past. 

Brody shared his life with the two as he felt a connection to the two brothers, but Sean knew about it already and just let him talk about it.

Soon they arrived at the beach as Daniel and Mushroom played fetch.  
"Hey, guys I brought you something."

Sean turned around and saw the familiar backpack he once bought for them.

"Brody, you shouldn't have. You've done enough for us."

"I really can't tell. That Brody you're talking about wasn't me. But here you go. I hope to see you soon, Sean, Daniel." Brody said as he approached Daniel. "Here, keep this."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked as he held the hula girl he previously took from the past timeline.

"Yeah, what the hell. I just want you guys to remember me. I'll visit you soon in Puerto Lobos. So just give me a call or just visit me at my blog."

"Thank you, Uncle Brody." Daniel said as he gave him a warm embrace.

I began to close my eyes again, feeling the sands of the beach, the cool air whispering on my skin. The waves of the sea echoed in my mind as the stars watch me appear from the vast existence of their world.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the sea, turning around, I finally saw them having fun in front of the motel.

"Look! There (he/she) is!" Daniel said, pointing towards me.

I waved back as my footsteps dragged me towards them, feeling the sands under my bare feet.

Brody stared at me as I walked toward them. "You did a good job... well even better." I said, smiling to Brody. It wasn't expected that Sean confessed the truth to Brody, but I think it added to their bond even more.

"You must be, (y/n). Nice to meet you." Brody said.

Daniel's watch in his wrist alarmed. It was a different watch now. They must've bought it and must've set it up this morning.

I heard a car door from the motel and heard footsteps from the silent road.

"Sean, Daniel. I've been waiting for you guys."

"Hey, dad!" Daniel smiled as he stood up and embraced him back.

"Dad, this is Brody." Sean said.

Esteban smiled and shook his hand. "I know about you. Thank you for helping my children."

"Don't mention it, sir. That Brody was kind to help your children." He said, understanding that Esteban was referring to the old timeline Brody.

"Well, I believe you also helped them today." Esteban said, based on the situation.

"Well, I had to. They need help. It's what people supposed to do, sir." Brody said scratching his head and turning his head to face me. "(Y/n), can I ask a favor?"

"It depends." I simply said. I don't know what is in his mind.

"Do you think, I could go back to when my family was still together? I mean when we aren't toxic to each other?"

I bit my lower lip. I don't know how I could explain to him that his story doesn't converge to Sean and Daniel's. "Brody... I apologize, but I can't."

"Is that so?" Brody said, smiling. Yet I know he was disappointed. "No worries. I just tried."

"Oh, by the way." Brody turned to Sean and Daniel. "I tried to book your motel room, but the owner told me it was booked, already. Did you guys did it?"

"I did." Esteban replied. "It was nice of you. You've done literally enough."

Brody scratched his head and smiled. "Well, I better get going, Sean said this was supposed to happen. I can't mess with your timeline. I hope I get to see you all soon?" 

"We will, Brody. We will." Sean said. "Thank you again." 

"Don't mention it." Brody said, waving goodbye as he stepped inside his car and smiled to the Diaz family.

"Bye, Uncle Brody! See you later!" Daniel said as the family waved goodbye and watch him leave.

Mushroom went towards me and hopped on my feet. I then smiled and carried him and adored how cute she is. 

"She's cute. She's warm and fuzzy." I said chuckling. I looked at Sean and noticed his nose wasn't hurt unlike my previous playthrough. I haven't told them the truth yet. That they are in a game created by Dontnod and the reason why I couldn't help Brody is because his place doesn't exist in the game. That is also the reason I can't stay with Sean and Daniel throughout their journey because the places they went doesn't exist in my Archive. 

"She likes you, (y/n)." Daniel said as I put Mushroom on the ground and watched her run towards Daniel.

"Shall we go inside?" Esteban asked.

"Let's." I said. "Sean needs to charge his phone and contact Lyla."

Sean was surprised when I said that. "You know about that?"

"I do. I told you, I watched the two of you." I said smiling as I followed Esteban upstairs while Sean and Daniel walked beside me.

"Um... listen, do you also saw me... you know... How could I put this."

I chuckled. I immediately knew what he was talking about. "No, I don't... well besides you, kissing Cassidy and entering her tent."

"No way, (y/n)!" Sean said. 

"Don't be embarrassed. Cassidy's a nice girl. I think she carried you nicely that night." I said chuckling as we went inside the room.

"Are you guys, talking about sex?" Daniel said, grossed out.

"You're not supposed to hear that! I was whispering. Nosy."

"Ew, Sean. I was just guessing... and I just remembered." Daniel turned to his father. "Dad, you know Sean has condom in the bag?"

"You little!" Sean's eyes widened before chasing his brother.

"Sean's old enough. I believe you told me about Cassidy. I hope to meet her soon."

Sean finally grabbed Daniel and tickled him. "Hahaha! Stop!"

I sat on the bed for a moment and turned on the T.V., Hawt Dawg Man was on. "Have I told you, I once watch Chris play Hawt Dawg Man on his dad's phone?"

"Woah, you've been to Chris's too?" Daniel asked curiously. "I shouldn't say anything else but that and also, he's an imaginative young boy."

Sean finished unpacking and charged his phone and prepared the bathtub for his brother. He then sat next to me as Esteban went out to the balcony to smoke.

"Hey, (y/n). Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Can I ask something? Why us? I mean why did you try to help us. What did we do to deserve your help?"

I thought for a moment, I can't just blurt out that I cared for them so much or I had depression for a month now because of them. My heart pounded as I looked into Sean's eyes. He was quite handsome if I may say. I have a crush on him. I thought of a valid response. "You guys deserve your happy ending. If the world doesn't want to give it to you then I will."

Sean smiled. I can't believe I was talking to Sean Diaz. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied. "By the way, Daniel. Your bath is getting cold."

"Oh, right!" Daniel said stepping out of the bed and entering the bathroom.

I then turned to Sean. "Aren't you supposed to call Lyla? She must be worried."

"Right." Sean stood up and picked up his phone and went outside.

I then watched Esteban, smoking at the balcony. I wondered what he was thinking. 

The soft cradle of the mattress under me fills me with nostalgia as I know this episode will soon end. Sean and Daniel won't see me for months but just a day for me. I don't know what impact and how their story will change now their father is alive and well. Or did Sean do the right thing to tell Brody about what really happened? I pursed my lips as I heard Daniel getting out of the bath, wearing the familiar shirt they got from Bear Station.

"Hi (y/n). Can i ask, what does your world looks like? Do the people have powers like you have?"

I shook my head. "Well, a few. They can create worlds based in their imagination, recreate worlds from scraps and retell stories based on their rules. Also, the world I live in doesn't differ to yours."

"Really? That's amazing!" Daniel said, smiling back at me. He was adorable but seriously hot at the Blood Brothers and Lone Wolf ending. "What do you call those people that has powers like yours?"

I chuckled at his question. "We call ourselves writers, some are called authors. I don't see the difference really."

"That's so cool, (y/n)."

"Nah, you're much cooler. You have telekinesis. You're amazing."

"No, you are. Imagine, building worlds or turning back time. That's amazing! You should be part of the Spirit Squad!" Daniel said, excitedly. "What should we call you?"

I smiled as I thought for a moment. "How about, Eagle Eye?"

"So cool! You're like the most powerful superhero, second to Captain Spirit of course." Daniel said chuckling.

The door opened with Sean's eyes welled up.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

Sean tried to smile and nodded. "I thought it's gonna be easy this time, but I was wrong." Sean said as he opened the door to the balcony surprising his father and throwing his phone to the beach like he did from his old timeline.

Daniel picked up the remote and turned to a music video of Banquet by Bloc Party and proceeded to jumped on the bed. He is so adorable when he played with an air guitar. "Come on (y/n) join me."

I chuckled as I stood up from the bed and joined his dance.

Sean heard the music and smiled at us. 

"Come on, Sean. Join us!" I said as I jumped on the bed.

"Hang on." Sean said, chuckling as he knocked on the glass door by the balcony.

Esteban looked at us laughing. He then threw his cigarette and joined us inside. "You guys are crazy. I can't believe I'm joining you guys."

"Well you are the crazy one, dad. I thought you don't smoke?" Daniel said as he continued to dance and jump on the bed.

Esteban laughed as he held Daniel's hand. "Could you blame me? I got stressed out when I found out what you guys been through." 

Sean laughed as he held my hand. "Don't worry anymore, dad. You'll experience it now with us." Sean said jokingly as he continued to dance.

I'm freaking out inside, I can't believe Sean is right in front of me holding my hand and dancing with me!

I can feel the rhythm of the music. I closed my eyes as I danced with my hand holding Sean's hand.

We continued to dance until the song ended, then I got out of the bed.

"Um... listen." I finally said, shutting down the T.V. 

They then stepped down on the bed and wondered what I was about to say.

"I have to go again. I'll see you soon at that snow cottage, before you leave the next day."

"Wait, that long?" Sean asked. "What gives?"

"I can't say, Sean."

"Do we have to go back there?" Daniel asked. "Can't we go to grandma's already? I hate that place, its where Mushroom died. Daniel said, looking at his friend barking.

I pursed my lips. Thinking about what he just said. "I couldn't meet you guys when it's not snowing there. And I don't know if it would affect hugely in this world's current timeline. Besides, there's a major choice you need to take in that place.

"You mean, Mushroom's death?" Daniel said worried and saddened by the thought. "No, she can't die again. I just had her now."

"I'll make sure it won't happen, Daniel. I promise, I'll be there. Don't worry. That is set to happen in that particular day. I'll do everything in my power to save Mushroom."

"You promise?" Daniel said walking towards me and gave me a hug. "I promise, Daniel."

"Okay... we'll be there. I'm sure dad could fix that heater."

I nodded and smiled at Sean and Esteban. 

I can feel Daniel's warmth as he let go of me. 

"Wait, are we supposed to leave the motel now?" Sean asked, realizing back then that Daniel totally wrecked the room.

"I don't think so, Sean. Stay here until tomorrow morning. You just need to get there the same date. I promise I'll be there."

"Thank you, (y/n). See you soon. Esteban said smiling at me."

"See you guys. Don't miss me too much." I said smiling as I vanished to thin air. 

Sean and Daniel explained to their father what was supposed to happen and thought of a plan to make the snow cottage livable for them. 

The next day, Sean can be seen with his family travelling by the car they got from Mount Rainier. Sean was seated next to his father who was driving while Daniel played with Mushroom on the backseat.

"Sean, do you think we really could save Mushroom?"

"(Y/n) promised. (He/She) hasn't let us down, right? Thanks to (him/her) we got dad back. Sean said smiling to Esteban

"It'll be fine, Daniel. I'll protect you guys. I'll set traps around that cottage." Esteban said, assuring his son.

Daniel smiled and looked at Mushroom in the eye. "We won't let it happen again, Mushroom. We'll save you."

Mushroom barked, agreeing.


	4. Episode 2 - Chapter 1: Rules

During the time I left the Diaz family, they managed to find the desolated house in the woods still abandoned. Fear crept in Daniel's mind as he knew the cougar that killed Mushroom is still alive. Esteban managed to comfort Daniel and set up traps around the house as they continued Daniel's training as they once did before. They didn't have to travel to a shelter or live in someone's back shed unlike before. They have enough money as Esteban managed to withdraw all his account and Sean's future college tuition fees. Esteban was disappointed to himself as he can't believe all the money, he saved up will be used to their journey. Sean assured his father that he could help him save money again once they crossed the border. Soon they made the house in the woods livable just in time when the first snow dropped.

December 1, 2016: Game Timeline

"I had it enough, Sean." Daniel said striking the rocks in perfect precision. "We've been training all this month. I'm scared. What if that monster kills Mushroom again?"

"Daniel, I know what you're feeling but isn't it enough Dad and I placed traps all around the house? We've also put a leash on Mushroom, so she won't go anywhere. What more do you want?"

"I... I don't know. We've been running all this time. I just want my normal life back... I'm almost 11 now."

"Dude you're still 9."

"I know that! I meant if we didn't travel back in time... do you really believe (y/n), that if we went to that border, we'll get separated?"

Sean paused for a moment and thought about the choices they had made. "Daniel, I think (y/n) gave us this chance because it was necessary. (He/She) just wanted to have our own happy ending. Shouldn't we be thankful dad is alive?"

"I... of course. I'm thankful now that dad is with us. I don't know... maybe I'm just scared for Mushroom. I don't want to lose her again."

"Don't worry. We'll do our best." Sean said picking up the canteens by the river. "Here, could you do it?"

Daniel chuckled as he lifted up the canteens from Sean's hand. With his power, he then filled it with water without touching the cold river.

"Come on, let's get back to dad." Sean said, tapping Daniel, comforting him.

"Woof, woof!" Mushroom barked beside Esteban, who was seated at the front porch. Smoking his third cigarette of the day.

"I know, I know." Esteban said putting out the cigarette. "I'm trying my best, okay?"

2:47 PM August 12, 2020: Real world timeline

The pandemic is still around the globe. I can't go outside and visit my friends. Still stuck at the house in this quarantine. It's nice that we have a supply of food that can last us for months, my dad just got out of the house to drive to my mom's work just to get her. My other brother was still stuck far away from us because of work and I am hoping he could visit us this coming weekend. I'm still saddened by the thought about this game and to rewrite their timeline makes me cope up what is currently happening around us.

I couldn't say to the Diaz Family that they're in a game. That I've controlled Sean's choices throughout the old world's timeline. I couldn't say it's my fault that they got separated because of my choices. Will they still accept me if I did that?

I shook my head. I think it's better that they don't even know.

It's time that I go back to their world and visit them, maybe stay until tomorrow in their world timeline? I promised Daniel to save Mushroom. I will never break that promise.

I closed my eyes, imagining the cold air around me. My hair trickling by the wind as my bare feet touch the cold snow. When I open my eyes, I saw three snowmen in front of me. They look like Sean, Daniel and their father now unlike before.

"Ah!" I let out a scream as the cold snow singed and tortured my feet.

Mushroom barked, calling out to Esteban, spotting me beside their house.

"(Y/n)!" Esteban called out. He then went towards me and raised me from the snow. "Why are you always on your bare feet?" He said as he stood me up on the wooden porch.

I smiled and replied. "Can't really say." I can't just tell him that I'm always by my bed before going to their world.

"Where have you been? A month already passed by?"

"Can't really say."

"Is there something you could say besides that?" Esteban said chuckling.

"(Y/n)!" Daniel called out to me, waving his hands as they walk towards me.

"I see you guys redecorated the place." I said, looking at the carpeted floor inside the house. I can feel the warmth by the furnace while I'm still at the front porch.

"We had to. Daniel got sick the last time." Sean said smiling to me.

God, he's really pretty. How I wish I was Cassidy or Finn that night. I thought about it blushing.

"You're getting red. You might be feeling cold. Let's go in." Sean said as Esteban open the door to the house.

"Come on Mushroom, let's get inside." Daniel called, picking her up and let her run around the house.

"Here. Have some hot cocoa." Esteban said, pouring down a cup for me as I sat beside the bed in the living room.

"Sorry, it's still the old furniture, we know we'll be going to Claire's soon." Sean said.

"No, it's okay. I'm just happy it's not freezing for you guys, anymore." Looking around, I can see they filled the cupboards with canned goods.

"Do we need to go back to Claire?" Esteban asked.

I was surprised by his question. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, since we Karen and I broke up... We really haven't visited them. I'm not sure if Claire and Stephen will accept Sean and Daniel knowing that I'm around."

"Daaad... Don't say that. Claire and Stephen are nice people. I'm sure they'll let us stay." Daniel said.

"Well anyway, (y/n). I'm making enchiladas for dinner. I hope you're staying."

"Oh? I haven't tasted something like that. Sure. Well I guess I'll stay for the night." I replied.

Esteban smiled and nodded as he went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Really? That's so cool! We could play Ship, Captain, Crew! I immediately found the dice where we first saw them." Daniel cheered.

"Sure, that will be great. I had fun the last time I played it with you." Oh shit. I messed up. I shouldn't have said that.

"You played it with me? When? I don't think I remember."

"Oh... I mean when I was watching with you guys. I remember you cheating Sean." I said. _Wow, good thing I managed to get out of that._

"Hah, (he/she) saw you cheating." Sean mocked.

"I did not!" Daniel said chuckling. "Well, I guess I did. I won't do it again. I swear." Daniel said picking up Mushroom.

"I'll just be right here, outside guys." Sean said opening the sliding door.

"Is that Powerbear?" I asked staring at a strange pin on the table.

"Yeah! Sean and I saw this behind the snowmen outside the house. Maybe the kids who lived here likes Powerbear too."

"I didn't saw that last time... You guys have a good eye." I said, wondering why Sean was taking so long outside. "Um... I'll check up on your brother for a minute."

"Okay. I'll setup the board then. Promise I won't cheat." Daniel said chuckling.

Opening the door, I saw Sean focused on watching the surroundings outside. On his lap was the familiar sketchbook where I watched him draw on, several times.

"Oh, wow. Hadn't seen that for a long time." I said leaning on the rail.

"Well, I guess... These past few days we're having the time of our lives. I still can't believe Dad's alive and well. Thank you."

I smiled and let out a small laugh. "You guys said that to me already."

"It seemed like I haven't thanked you enough for bringing us back to that time."

"No worries. Daniel was the one who saved Esteban though."

"Yeah, but it wasn't possible with your help." Sean said. "I'm kind of jealous actually."

"Hmm? What for?"

"Well Daniel and you have powers. While I'm stuck with babysitting my brother."

"Oh, come on. Remember what you said to Finn? Your superpower is protecting Daniel." I chuckled. "I think that's the best superpower, the ability to protect love ones."

"Do you have a family, (y/n)?"

"I do..." I paused for a moment. "They're with me. Though I'm scared."

"Why is that?" Sean asked.

"Well... there's this pandemic sweeping up people. Dying every day. We're stuck in our houses in quarantine. The only thing I could do was study for my board exam and play games."

"Board exam?"

"Yeah... I'll be a licensed architect soon."

"That's great. I'm just curious... How did you get your power?"

I smiled at his question. "Practice... it's like what you're doing actually, drawing into empty pages but for me, it's like writing in an empty canvass filled with thoughts, emotions. But you see, only few people do it. I don't know... I think this skill is getting less and less. People doesn't want to do it anymore. They're all stuck to their screens and busy watching different things." I explained.

"It sounds like you're writing a book."

"Well, if you put it that way... I think so... Right now, you're helping me rewrite your story, Sean. I really want you guys to have the happy ending you deserve."

"Thank you, (y/n). I know I already said that a million times. You gave us a second chance. Everyone will do anything for it. Thank you, really." Sean paused for a moment and stopped scribbling from his journal. "Is there... is there a reason you're doing this for us? I mean... we're just strangers to you. We only met you that day... did we do something?"

His words parted in my ears. _A reason? The only reason I did this... Is because I wanted to give you everything that I can. I wanted for you, Daniel and your father to have a better life. To see someone dying, the trauma it gave you, to be separated for fifteen years or to be separated forever. How cruel for someone to give you this life, Sean Diaz. I wanted to give everything that I have._

"No reason." I simply said. "Just as I said when I first met you, I only came here to give you a happy ending. You guys deserve it."

"I see... thank you (y/n)."

"Don't mention it... This world of yours is actually a way for me to escape my world."

"Is that so? You're always welcome to stay with us if you like."

"Maybe, I don't know." I said, thinking about it as I leap up behind me trying to sit on the rail.

I heard a loud crack as I felt my body falling over.

"Hey, watch out!" Sean said, shoving me from the rails, turning his body to fall on the snow. "Ack!" he cried out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself on top of Sean, pressing my cheek on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Sean whispered. I could hear his heart beating. For a fictional character, I know in that moment, he's alive.

"Yeah." I said slowly lifting my body from his.

Daniel opened the sliding door as he heard his brother scream. "What happened?!"

Mushroom barked in front of him.

"Nothing, (y/n) just fell." Sean responded.

"I thought the cougar is here." Daniel said.

Esteban got out for a moment and saw me brushing up the snow from my shirt.

"Sorry about that." I said as I helped Sean stand up. "Oh, wait. Your sketchbook." Picking it up from the snow. "Oh no, I hope I didn't ruin your drawing."

Sean chuckled upon hearing what I said. "You're more worried about that?"

"Well, yeah. You drew this." I said seeing the unfinished drawing of the snow and the trees. The paper was slightly wet from the snow.

"Can I?" I asked Sean if I could flip through the pages.

"Sure, I guess. A little payment for helping us out."

I chuckled as I held the journal with my hand.

"Hey, guys. Dinner's ready." Esteban called out.

"Alright!" Daniel said, heading back inside the house.

"Let's go, (y/n). Dad makes awesome enchiladas. You need to try it." Sean said holding my arm.

Esteban's food was amazing. I can taste the meat and cheese together with the beans and potatoes. I haven't taste anything like it. It's like a carbonara mixed with a hint of chili pepper with meat in it.

"This is soo good!" I said munching a mouthful to my lips and taking another one, finishing my serving.

"Glad you like it." Esteban said smiling.

"Well, Mushroom likes it too." Daniel said as he watched her licking the plate.

"Thank you so much." I said as I hand my empty plate back. "I'll help you wash."

"I can't let you do that, (y/n). Just play with Sean and Daniel. I'll handle this."

"Okay..." I said smiling as I felt Daniel tugging my shirt.

"You know how to play?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." I said smiling as I took the dice on his hand, shook it and laid it on the box.

"A six, a five, and a four." A perfect throw.

"No way! You're a pro at this game!" Daniel was amazed how it instantly landed on the box.

I then placed it on the drawing of a ship and took the dice that were left. I shook it again and lay it on the box.

"A six, a six, and a six." I chuckled. "Highscore!"

"What the heck?!"

Sean chuckled as I feel him place his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"How can I cheat? I don't have Daniel's powers, do I?" I said chuckling as I write my score on the piece of paper.

"That's hard to beat, Sean." Daniel said laughing.

"How about this..." I thought for a moment and said. "The two losers have to do one thing the winner says."

"Right on!" Daniel cheered and looked at his brother.

"Alright, but I won't lose to you, cheaters." Sean replied.

I laughed at his remark. "I'm not cheating!" Well there's no way he could tell.

We went five rounds playing the game. Sean went third, Daniel, went second, and of course. I won first place.

"You definitely cheated." Daniel said chuckling. "How did you do that?"

"Luck, I guess?"

"Alright what would you want us to do?"

I looked at Sean as he locked eyes on me. I could see his lips and I couldn't stop staring at it. I imagined it being soft and smooth as I touched my lips with his.

"Umm..." I murmured.

I can see Esteban, waiting for my answer by the couch.

Is it too wrong to ask Sean to kiss me? I can feel my cheeks heating up and quickly turned my head to Daniel who was curious on what I'm about to say.

"Umm... How about I'll think about it for a while?"

Sean chuckled as Daniel let out a small puff.

"Aaw, I hope it isn't that hard." Daniel yawned.

"I'm not so sure about that." I said chuckling.

"Well I guess its bedtime guys." Esteban said standing up from his chair.

"Wait, don't forget Mushroom's leash!" Daniel called out.

"I won't forget, mijo." Esteban replied as he picked up mushroom and strapped her on a leash.

Mushroom barked as she disagrees with it.

"Just for the meantime, perrita." Esteban said as he put Mushroom back on the floor beside the bed. He then pulled up the curtains as they prepare to sleep.

"I'll head over to my tent, I guess?" Daniel said as Sean followed him.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused as Daniel picked up a pillow from the bed.

"Umm, you'll have the bed." Daniel said.

I don't know how to react to what Daniel just said. "Wait..." I looked around and saw a rolled-up mattress on the floor. "I'll sleep there."

"What? We can't let you do that." Sean said. "It's fine really."

"But... Where do you guys sleep?"

"I have a mattress set up by the tent. I'll guess I'll use it for now." Daniel said smiling.

"Oh... No, you guys sleep on the bed. I'll just be back tomorrow morning."

"Wait don't go." Sean stopped. "This is like the longest time you're here with us. What do you need to stay here?"

_Well, I would really like to sleep beside you. That would be paradise._ I shook myself from the thought. Damn it (y/n) stop it! He's 16 years old! _Well 17 if I add the old world's timeline._ Stop it! What the hell am I thinking?!

"Umm... I really don't like sleeping alone." I mustered.

"Well, don't worry I'll be sleeping down here." Esteban said pointing at the mattress that I was eyeing earlier.

"Umm... I just can't hog this huge bed for myself." I said scratching my head. "Will it be alright if you guys sleep next to me?" I said.

Sean chuckled on what I just said. I hope he didn't realize I just want to sleep next to him.

_Gawd, I can feel my cheeks heating up._

"Are you sure, you're okay with that? Daniel's kind of all over the place when he sleeps."

"I am not."

"Yeah, you do."

"Am not!"

"Okay, okay." I said stopping them before they get into a fight. "It's fine really. It's just like having my family next to me."

"That's nice." Esteban interjected. "Well, I'll be here, guarding the door. In case Daniel's big cat attacks."

"Alright, let's go to sleep." Sean said as he went to the other side of the bed. Daniel then followed and laid next to his brother.

_My gawd._ I can't believe this is happening! And to think Sean stopped me from going back to the real world just to be with me. _Huhu._ If you just know what I'm feeling now, Sean. Glad I didn't use my prize to kiss him or this would be a lot of awkwardness on our part.

I then sat beside the bed and pulled the blanket over us.

"Goodnight, Sean. Goodnight, (y/n)." Daniel said.

"Goodnight, Daniel." Sean and I said together. Holy heck! I hope I could sleep like this forever. Imagine sleeping beside you your favorite celebrity. This is how it feels!  
  


I waited for a moment before hearing Esteban silently snore. I then raised myself up and watched the two brothers, cuddling together. They are in deep sleep alright. I then carefully went towards the nightstand where I placed the journal from before and decided to finish one last thing before I go back to sleep.

After that, I pulled up the blankets again. I want to hold Sean, but my hand was stopping me. I know for the fact that I do not belong in this world and soon, I have to leave the two brothers. _I want to tell you how you broke me. I want to tell you how much I wanted to be with you._ But I couldn't... How would you even love someone who will leave you after you cross that border.

I held my hand beneath my chest, I closed my eyes as a single tear shed from my face.

The feelings I have, how could it turn to this? I fell in love with someone I couldn't be with. _I want to hold you... I wanted to be with you. But I just can't. I can't give you another reason to break down. I want you to have a happy ending, Sean Diaz._

Soon, I fell over to my dreams and woke up realizing its morning.

"Hey, Daniel. How're you doing?" I heard Sean as I opened my eyes.

"I got this, you taught me last time when we're here." Daniel said, as I heard him grunting and putting something on his bag.

"Oh, good morning (y/n)." Esteban said as I see him packing up the canned goods on his luggage bag. He must've bought it while they're on their way here. "There's pancakes on the table if you'd like to eat."

"Thank you." I said finally standing up and tried fixing up the bed. "How are you guys going to carry this thing?"

"We'll leave it. I'll make a thank you note later, for the owners."

Mushroom scratched on the glass door and yelped, wanting to go out.

"You can't leave, Mushroom. Wait for us." Daniel said as he continued to pack his backpack.

"I'll take Mushroom for a walk." I said as I put on the leash to Mushroom and opened the door.

I paused for a moment as I stared on the snow.

"Here, use Sean's shoes. I think it'll fit you." Esteban said moving his son's shoes towards me with his foot.

"Thank you." I said as I put on Sean's shoes. It was bigger than I thought. I can't believe I'm even wearing it.

It was a wonderful day unlike before. There were traps all around, just to keep little Mushroom safe. Looks like Esteban taught Sean how to build traps since I saw meat when Esteban was packing his luggage.

Mushroom dug up a bunch of snow before peeing on the ground.

_Was it right for me to change Sean and Daniel's destiny_? I pondered for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered to change their timeline. Dontnod made their endings for a reason. Whether be its Redemption, Parting Ways, Blood Brothers, or Lone wolf. I shook my head. I don't think I could let them have Redemption or Parting Ways for their ending, especially not Lone Wolf. I wanted them to have Blood Brothers... Well, I don't think it'll happen anymore, especially they have their father now. Their only goal should be crossing that border.

There are only two rules that helped me all this time.

One, is for them to visit the places at the right time. Like what they did before coming here. If they went here late, then the snow must've disappeared. I could no longer see them, especially if they made a different choice to visiting the Reynolds early. They might never get to meet Chris.

Second, I shouldn't not let myself fall over to Sean. He's just a fictional character. I won't be able to let him go when their story is about to end.

If I did this, I'm sure I could go see them and guide them to their happy ending.

"Woof! Woof!" Mushroom barked as I heard a whimper from afar.

A sound of an animal in need of help.

"Mushroom, no!" I said, pulling her back with the leash.

"Woof! Woof!" Mushroom barked again and struggled from her leash.

"No. I can't let you! Let's go back in." I said. I know what's about to happen.

"Grrrrrr... Woof! Woof! Woof!" Mushroom struggled once more. The chain on her neck unbuckled and she then ran towards the snow.

"No! Wait! Sean!" I called out. In panic, I ran towards to follow Mushroom hoping to stop her.

My foot slipped as Sean's shoe wasn't rightfully fitted on mine. I fell on the ground and hurriedly crawled towards Mushroom. The cold singed my legs as I picked her up.

The animal's whimpering was still be heard as I turned my head up to see the cougar biting a rabbit's neck. It continued whimpering until I heard a snap.

"Sean! Daniel! Esteban!" I called out for all of them.

The tiger growled and continued chewing on its prey. It then turned its head, eyeing on Mushroom next.

"Help!" I called out as I tried to stand but immediately sent falling back to the ground.

"Grrrrr." The cougar finished chewing and started to run to our direction.

"Woof! Woof!" Mushroom barked once more.

"Shit!!!"

The cougar leaped up as it readied its fangs to maul.

I was about to go back to my world to save myself when I felt a warm embrace and blocked my vision on what was supposed to happen next.

"Daniel!" I then heard Sean's scream on top of me, followed by a loud sound of a bullet and a loud crack. Next was a loud thud that vibrated towards the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sean said, pulling away to check up on me and Mushroom. "I think so."

I then heard Mushroom's whimpering on my chest as I held her tight.

"Are they okay?!" Daniel said running towards us.

"Mushroom's here." I said, giving her back to Daniel.

Sean finally got up. I can see him barefooted as he helped me to stand.

"Your shoes." I said.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked once again.

"I'm fine." I said as tried to look what happened.

The cougar was dead with a bullet at the side of its head. The loud crack that I heard was probably Daniel, snapping its neck using his power.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken Mushroom out." I said, apologizing on what I did.

Sean shook his head. "We should have been more careful. Don't apologize. Everything's alright now."

I looked at Sean he was sincere on what he just said. What the hell's wrong with me? I tried to leave Mushroom. If I had vanished in front of him, will this be his same reaction. I was flooding with guilt as my heart started to pound. I turned around and saw Daniel smiling at Mushroom. He was so happy that he was alive.

"I have to go." I said as guilt finally consumed me.

"No, wait. It's alright. I told you, everything's fine." Sean said holding my hand.

Esteban lowered his shotgun. He must've bought it when Sean and Daniel told him about the cougar.

"I..." I don't know what to say.

"What's wrong. Don't cry." Sean said worriedly.

"What?" I felt a tear dropping from my face. "Shit! What's wrong with me."

"(Y/n), are you alright?" Esteban asked.

"I'm fine." Fuck... am I having a panic attack?! What the hell's wrong with me?! No... It was guilt. I tried to leave Mushroom to die!

"I... I need to go. I'll see you guys soon."

Sean, Daniel, and Esteban saw me vanish in an instant like a bubble popping in mid-air.

"(He/She)'s gone again. Sean stated, staring at his father and Daniel.

"(He/She) looks sad." Daniel replied.

"Did we do something? Is it the gun?" Esteban asked. "(Y/n) was staring at it before (he/she) vanished."

Sean looked at his shoes on the ground, he then proceeded to pick it up and put it on, feeling the warmth that (y/n) left. He wondered what happened and why (y/n) teared up and vanished.

"(Y/n) said (he/she)'ll see us again. Does this mean we're supposed to go to Beaver Creek now?" Daniel asked, still holding Mushroom on his hand.

Sean nodded, agreeing to his brother.

The cold wind grazed Sean's skin as he stared at the dead cougar's body. He can feel his heart pounding, was it a major choice he was feeling or was it because he doesn't want to lose the young (man/woman) who changed back time for them?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Episode 2 - Chapter 2: Snow

2:02PM August 13, 2020 - Real World Timeline

I can feel the guilt consuming me. If only Sean and Daniel knew I tried to leave Mushroom to die, they will hate me for sure. The words began to appear as I browse down the archive.

7:00PM December 2, 2016 - Game World Timeline

Sean, and Daniel, together with their father, Esteban continued to their destination with their car.

Daniel still remembers how they buried the cougar. He remembers the place like it was just yesterday, its where they buried Mushroom on that day. "Sean, do you think we did something to (y/n)? (He/She's) crying when (he/she) left. What if (he/she) doesn't come back?"

"I'm not sure, enano. I hope that doesn't happen."

"Don't worry, mijos." Esteban said, as he patted Sean on the back. "I'm sure (he/she)'ll be back. Let's be thankful Mushroom's alive."

Trudging down the path, they soon arrived on the highway. Soon they arrived at Beaver Creek with a sign saying.

"Beaver Creek Welcomes You (Est. 1881)"

"You still remember the house, Sean?"

"I do, how could I not? We've been here."

"Right... I forgot. I was thinking when you're little, you broke that vase."

"Oh, it's still right there, I don't know how Claire fixed it." Sean said chuckling.

"Do you think mom's letter in there already?" Daniel asked.

"Your mom wrote something?" Esteban asked, curious what's inside the letter.

"Yeah... She's asking grandma to help us if we need any and she also gave an address to her P.O. box. Do you wanna see her again, dad?"

"Of course, Daniel. Even though she left us, I still do love her."

"Well, don't worry we'll see her soon."

Sean remembered the church, that Lisbeth had built and the trauma she gave to Daniel. "Daniel... I can't let you go back there in that church."

"I don't like it too, Sean. But didn't (y/n) told us we need to... kill her to cross the border?"

"Right... but I don't think (y/n) mentioning her again after all this time. Maybe we don't have to, anymore. Maybe you don't need to go back to that church."

"I hope so too, Sean... but what about Sarah Lee? We should tell Jacob that she's sick."

"We will."

Soon the Diaz household finally spotted the Reynolds.

Esteban got out first, followed by Sean and Daniel.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Esteban asked, worried on what if the reason they can't stay is because of him.

"I hope so. (Y/n) will be here soon." Sean stated as he went to the door to ring the bell.

He waited for a moment and ring it a second time.

"Yes, we hear you!" Claire's voice was heard. The light turns on by the porch and soon the door opened.

"Hi, Claire..."

"Esteban?" Claire then looked at the two boys beside him. "Sean, oh my... then you're Daniel."

"What's going on out here? I heard..." Stephen's voice was heard on the other side.

"Look who's here... after all this time..."

Stephen finally joins his wife by the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stephen, watch your mouth!" Claire said to her husband.

"It's kind of a long story..." Esteban said. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, all of you. Come in!"

They were all seated by the table as Sean poured the tea to Daniel's cup.

Claire and Stephen were in front of them. Stephen then finally spoke up. "Hey, is it... warm enough for you?" Stephen asked Esteban, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, thank you."

Claire then stoop down from her chair and called her husband. "Stephen, may I talk to you for a second?

Stephen dropped down from his chair and followed his wife to the foyer.

"Oh, sweetie. What are we going to do?" Claire said, overhearing by the Diaz family.

"I-I don't-- I-I don't know..."

"Maybe we should call Gus..."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea... Do we really want to involve other people?"

"Well, maybe he could help... We have to do something!" Claire said.

"A police officer was killed, Claire, you know... Esteban and our grandchildren are wanted by the police for murder..."

"I know... What if Esteban is guilty? Sleeping in our home... next to us..."

"Let's just ask him what happened... then we'll figure something out, okay?"

"All right, Stephen... Oh Lord..."

Sean started to tap his foot nervously and turned to his father who was then looking back at him. They are both nervous as of this moment.

Claire and Stephen finally came back into the dining room and sat down across from them.

"You all right, son? You want more tea?" Claire said, looking at his son in law.

"Thanks. We're fine."

"Well... Esteban... Do you want to talk about... uh..."

"The police called us a few weeks ago... They're looking for you as... suspects... in a homicide." Claire said and paused for a moment and looked at Sean. "And for assault and robbery in a gas station." She then turned her head back to Esteban and asked. "Now, if you want us to help you, did you... hurt that police officer in Seattle?"

Daniel looked at, Sean and was about to speak when Sean held up his hand.  
"Dad didn't do anything. The cop was about to shoot dad, so I pushed him. I didn't mean to hurt him badly."

"Oh, sweetie... It's self defense then. But... why did you guys run away if you're all innocent?"

"We had no choice, mom." Esteban interjected. "It all happened so fast. The cops would have blamed us for everything. There's no one to see it."

"Well, Sean, Esteban. Now the police do blame you..."

"You know what happens to people with color, mom." Esteban said. "They get blamed for everything."

"Yes, sweetie. I remember" Claire said. "I hate to think what could have happened to all of you... You need to think of long-term solutions now."

"We know. We already have something in mind."

"What's your plan then?" Claire curiously asked.

"I still have my parents' house in Sonora, Mexico. In Puerto Lobos.

Claire looked at Esteban and Sean worried. "Son... You can't run away from the law like... like... fugitives! How can you look out for your kids if you're all running from the police?"

"You three are gonna stay with us." Stephen said.

"Stephen... Maybe we should..."

"After Karen left... I'm still sad that you didn't want us in your life... I can't blame you." Stephen said, looking at Esteban, disappointed. He then continued. "But you're still part of our family and... We want to prove it, okay?"

"Thank you, dad." Esteban said.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all hungry. I'll fix you something up." Claire said.

Daniel smiles as he finishes his cup of tea.

"Oh, could you put a leash on that dog? I don't like it making a mess on the house." Claire followed up.

After dinner, Sean and Daniel was back in their room as Esteban was still downstairs, mending the misunderstanding about their relationship.

"It's good to be back, Sean."

"Aren't you getting bored?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It's like every time we meet someone again, they always say the same thing... well almost the same."

"Yeah, I noticed. But isn't it nice we know what's about to happen next?"

"Well, you got a point there."

"I can't wait to see Chris again, maybe we could visit him tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure Daniel. You heard Claire. We have to lie low."

The door opened and Claire entered the room.

"Hi, just checking up. How are you?"

"We're doing okay, grandma." Daniel said. "Would you like to pray with us and give thanks?" Daniel said as he knew what will happen next.

"My, your father taught you well." Claire sat next to them as Daniel lead the prayer.

Daniel closed his eyes and held hands with Claire and Sean as he began to lead the prayer. "Thank you, Lord for Grandma Claire and Grandpa Stephen, for letting us stay in their home. Take care of our family always and please give us the strength to cross the hardships and obstacles that are yet to come... Amen."

"Amen." Sean said.

"Amen." Claire followed. She then stood up and patted their heads. "You two are good boys, your dad raised you well. Okay it's bedtime! Try to get some rest. And no rough-housing in here." Claire said smiling.

"Thanks grandma." Sean said.

Claire nodded as she turned off the lights and leave the room.

"That's amazing, Daniel. Looks like you made Claire happy."

"Well, we've been here for a week. She always makes us pray. Always."

"I hear that. Maybe she'll list those chores again tomorrow."

"I like that better than Lisbeth's... I hope I don't get to stay at her house again."

"We'll do something about it, Daniel. Don't worry."

The door opened once again as Esteban unrolled the mattress on the floor.

"Oh, hey dad. What's up with Stephen?" Sean asked.

"Still awake?" Esteban asked as he laid on the mattress. "Well, it's just a misunderstanding. I really didn't have the time to call them once in a while after your mom left. I became too busy and they thought we didn't want to see them again... I think old people are like that sometimes."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, no worries. Daniel. Let's head to sleep. Driving that far made me tired."

"Yeah? Imagine walking that far." Sean said as they all chuckled.

"Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, dad." Sean and Daniel said in unison.

The next day, Sean woke up and got out, knowing its Sunday. Claire and Stephen already left for church.

_The Next Day?! This shouldn't happen! I can't go there if something happens! This isn't part of the game!_

He then got of the room, trying to find his dad and his little brother.

"Daniel?" Sean called out and got down the stairs.

"Good Morning." Esteban said, eating pancakes on the table.

"Where's Daniel?" Sean asked. He already knew the answer.

"He went to the Eriksens. He said he's going to Chris."

"Ugh. That kid doesn't listen." Sean said. "Why didn't you stop him, dad? What if he does something in the timeline?"

"What? He's just meeting his friend. What could go wrong?" Esteban said chuckling as he took a sip from his hot cocoa. "Why don't you have a seat and have breakfast with me?"

"Dad, come on. I need to get Daniel."

"Well, it already happened. Have some breakfast and take a bath first. Is this how you want to be seen?"

Sean rolled his eyes and sat to eat his breakfast.

After he took a bath and dressed himself, he then quickly ran down to the ground floor and headed through the door.

"Say hi for me." Esteban said waving the remote as he watched the television.

"You're not helping!" Sean said as he quickly ran off and get to the next house.

He can see Daniel and Chris playing inside as he passed through by the window. "Daniel, I'm gonna kill you." Sean said ringing the doorbell.

The door opened with Chris greeting him.

"Hi, you must be Sean!" Chris said smiling at him. The familiar blonde young boy greeted him with glee.

"Yeah, hi. I'm here to pick up my brother."

"Oh? What's wrong?" Chris asked before calling out Daniel. "Hey, Superwolf. Silver Runner's here for you."

Daniel peeked out on the edge of the door, smiling. "Hi Sean!"

"What the hell, Daniel?"

"Hey Chris, who are you guys talking to?" Charles called out as he went towards the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Daniel's brother. I just need to talk to him."

"Come in. We don't usually have guests over, so my boy Chris gets lonely." Charles said opening the door and letting him enter.

"I'll just need to put on the clothes for laundry. I'll be back." Charles said walking towards the next room.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sean asked pulling his brother to the kitchen as Chris continued playing with his toys by the living room.

"What? It's so short if I get to see Chris next week."

_Daniel, that's not the point! December 10 is a set time for me to control Sean, which means that's the time I could see you guys again! If anything happens to both you, I don't know what I could do..._

"What if you did something to the timeline. (Y/n) might get problems. We all might get into trouble!"

"I don't think something will happen. Remember they'll be going to the community sale next week."

"I know about that but what if somebody saw you?"

"Nobody did. I was at the backyard waiting for Chris to show up."

"Whatever, dude. You're making this difficult. I hope you didn't show your powers like you did last time."

"I didn't. I'm saving it for you know..." Daniel said looking at Chris.

"Dude. You have to listen to me. It's not just me you're dealing with. What happens if dad gets killed again because you didn't follow the timeline?"

"Alright, alright. Geez. You didn't have to bring up dad." Daniel said frowning as he went over to the living room.

Sean was irritated on what Daniel did. He was worried if (y/n) could see them again. (He/She) usually appears when something was about to happen. He wondered if (y/n) didn't stop Daniel from visiting the Eriksens then maybe he should calm down.

_Sean, I need you guys to be careful... I should have told you the rules..._

Sean walked towards the two playing as Daniel got up and went to the bathroom. "Be right back. Just have to pee."

"Alright." Chris said holding Powerbear on his right hand and Noctarius on the other.

"Hi, Sean. Daniel said you're visiting your grandparents. Claire's nice. She gives me chocolates from time to time."

"That's cool. What you got there?" Sean said pointing at the cape on his back. Chris isn't wearing his full costume yet. Sean realizes.

"I'm Captain Spirit! But don't tell anyone. That's a secret." Chris said as he placed the toys in front of him. "Daniel said you guys are the wolf brothers, he's Superwolf and you're Silver Runner. Nice to meet you. I'm always looking for team members. Can I recruit you?"

"Sure. That would be so cool." Sean said enthusiastically.

"That's great! Since you're a new member of the team then you should know everyone. Let's play a game!"

The familiar toys appeared right in front of Sean as Chris prepared himself to ask him. "Let's see if you can identify the Superheroes and the Supervillains."

Sean smiled as he already knew the answer. Chris already did this last time. Though he managed to identify some but got wrong on the others.

"The bad guys... and the good guys... Not that easy right?"

Sean placed Powerbear and Forest Warrior next to each other.

"Hmm. Are you sure?" Chris said smiling. "Look closely."

Sean smiled as he knew Chris was just trying to play him.

"What do you think?" Sean asked finishing separating the toys.

"You're good! You guessed all right! You deserve a little reward... It's an interstellar traveler. I gave the other one to Daniel." Chris said as he gave Sean the toy.

"Wow, thanks Chris this is awesome!"

"After all, you're part of the team now." Chris said. "Okay, let me introduce them to you."

Chris then pointed out the toys explaining who they are and began pointing outside, talking about Snowmancer at the garden.

Daniel finally got out of the toilet. "Don't go in there. It's stinky."

"Eew." Chris said chuckling.

Sean then looked at the time and knew Claire and Stephen is about to arrive.

"Daniel, we have to go now. Claire and Stephen will be there in 10 minutes."

"Right. I forgot about that."

"Aaw you guys are leaving?" Chris said disappointed.

"For the meantime." Sean said. "How 'bout play with us tomorrow? We're just on the other side of the fence."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell dad you had to go."

"Bye, Captain Spirit!" Daniel said, waving.

"Bye, Superwolf and Silver Runner!"

The next days, Daniel and Chris played together in their backyards, some days at the Reynolds and some days, at Chris's. Sean was getting worried as Daniel already has the gingerbread house from the garage. They were supposed to get it and save Chris from a nasty fall.

3:00 PM, December 9, 2016.

"Hey, Sean. Come play with us!" Daniel waved at his brother seated at the couch near the ship inside the bottle which Daniel had already fixed.

"You can be Mr. Gingerbread. While we fight the Candy Cane soldiers that were controlled by the evil Mantroid!" Chris enthusiastically explained. He then raised his arm and pretended to blast the candy canes with his laser beam.

"I'm not in the mood, Daniel..." Sean said putting his hand on his forehead. Worried for (y/n) and their timeline.

"I hope you guys are hungry, I made some cookies." Claire said as she placed the tray on the table, together with the warm cocoa she made for the three.

"Thanks Claire!" Chris said picking up one of the cookies.

"I'm gonna go, outside for a minute." Sean said, walking towards the backyard which Esteban was hiding for a smoke.

"Oh, hey. What's wrong? You look like you've been hit by a bus or something." His father asked before letting out a puff of smoke.

"It's Daniel... I'm worried. Charles already has a Christmas Tree set up in the house. We didn't get to go to the Community Market. We didn't get to see Cassidy and Finn." Sean explained. "Why are you just sitting there, dad? Aren't you worried?"

"Why do you think I'm smoking, Sean?" Esteban let out another puff. "Take a seat beside me, let's talk about this."

Sean rolled his eyes and sat next to his father. "Can I get a smoke?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Esteban said lowering his cigarette.

"Mom, let me have a puff back then."

"Then wait for us to get there. I'm not letting you."

"Chill out, I'm just kidding." Sean said, pausing for a moment. "What if Daniel doesn't want to run away anymore? He's got everything here."

"Not everything, Sean... Just let him be for a while, he has Chris with him right now. In a couple of days, we have to run again."

"Run to where? We haven't met Cassidy and Finn yet. I don't know where Humboldt County is. We've basically jumped into trains and followed them."

"Just believe, Sean... tell me, what are the things you guys did that day."

Sean looked at the ground and thought for a moment. "We went to the community market to get Charles and Chris a tree. I bought this snowman toy for Daniel for Christmas and he gave me this drawing." Sean smiled, thinking about it. "We entered, mom's room and saw this letter she wrote about us to Claire and Stephen."

"Come to think of it, we haven't visited her room yet."

"Claire has the key... She got angry at us when I snooped into their room to find the key to that door."

Esteban nodded and let out a puff of smoke. "What else?"

"I went to Stephen's computer to view my Social Media and Brody's post... And also talked to Lyla through the phone."

Esteban chuckled and put off his cigarette on the ground. "Seems like you're the one who caused trouble that day."

"Yeah, I think I did." Sean said, disappointed at himself.

"Hey, don't be down. You know you have to do it again, right?"

"I know..." Sean replied.

Esteban looked at Sean who was still staring at the ground. He then tapped his back and smiled, comforting him. "Don't worry. We'll visit the community market on Sunday. I know you miss Cassidy and Finn. You're just jealous because Daniel has Chris already." Esteban said chuckling.

Sean smiled and chuckled. "You've always seen through me."

"Of course, I'm your father... Though I'm worried if we went to that place... Humboldt. Maybe I should distance myself from you guys."

"For a month? Why?"

"Won't you be embarrassed if your friends know I'm with you? Do you wanna get branded as Papa's boy?"

Sean laughed on what his father just said. "It's fine, dad. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that Merrill will think I'm a bad father to you guys... Dragging my kids to work in a weed farm."

"Oh... I get it." Sean said. "What do you think we should do then?"

"How about, I'll be like a grown-up friend to you guys? Still making sure you're not causing any trouble."

"Well, I guess. Let's just watch out for Daniel, he's not good at keeping secrets..." Sean paused for a moment and looked at his father and smiled. "You're handling this very well, dad. Are you sure you're ready working on that weed factory?"

"Well, I wouldn't say, ready... mijo. You guys almost made it yourselves in that border. I'm sure you kids are more experienced now, more than I am. Still bums me out, we had to leave Seattle. I did everything to give you guys a beautiful life."

"Come on, dad. Puerto Lobos isn't that bad is it? We can always build that beautiful life in that place. What is it like by the way?"

Esteban chuckled and stared at the horizon. "What's in Puerto Lobos, stays in Puerto Lobos, mijo. Come on, let's go inside. I can smell the cookies, Claire made."

Sean stood up and open the sliding door and waved to Daniel and Chris. "Does Captain Spirit and Superwolf need a hand fighting the Candy Kingdom?"

"Alright! Silver Runner, breakthrough the speed force!" Chris directed. "We have to get the staff of the Peppermint King from Mantroid to stop his minions from attacking!"

"Yes, Captain Spirit!" Sean said, smiling. He doesn't know where Chris gets his ideas from, he's sure is an imaginative kid.

Esteban took one of the cookies. He then sat by the couch and watched them play.

The Reynolds house that day, were lively than ever. It was fun while it lasted.


	6. Episode 2 - Chapter 3: Runaways

December 10, 2016 - Game World Timeline

I closed my eyes immediately when I read those words. _Snow._ The only thing I could think off. This the day when Sean and Daniel met Chris previously, but it will never happen now. If this timeline changes its course with no place connecting to the game, then I might get into trouble. I have to lead them to cross the border. I will do everything what it takes to give them a happy ending they truly deserve.

I felt the cold snow, instantly under my feet. The cool air swept upon my face. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the tree house where Chris should've fallen.

I'm at the Reynolds backyard when I heard the sliding door open.

"Excuse me, who are you? Do you know you're trespassing on private property?" I knew it was Claire's voice immediately.

I opened my eyes and saw her guarding the sliding door.

"(Y/n)!" Daniel called out my name. His face filled with glee as he called out to his brother. "Sean! It's (y/n)!"

"Do you know (him/her) Daniel?" Claire asked his grandson.

"(He/She)'s our friend grandma." Daniel said as he got out of the sliding door and ran towards me to give me a warm embrace. "I miss you so much!"

I still felt guilty on what I almost did. I looked at Claire's back and waved at Sean who was smiling right at me.

"Come in, your feet must be feeling cold." Daniel said pulling me inside the house.

"Hi, Claire... I'm just passing by."

"How did you get into our yard?" Claire asked, confused.

"Um... I was at Chris's... I just wanted to see the treehouse from this side." I lied.

"Well, that's not nice." Claire said looking at me from head to toe. "How did you know my name? And where are your shoes? It's freezing outside."

"Who is it?" Stephen's voice was heard as he opened the door from his office. Hearing his wife complain always gets him out from his seat, I thought.

"Oh, isn't it (y/n)." Esteban said climbing from the staircase.

"I was... I forgot?" I said, smiling to Claire, looking dumbfounded.

"You're kind of weird." Claire said. "Anyway, don't do that again. Someone might call the police on you." Claire said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll remember that."

"What happened? You left after saving Mushroom." Sean said.

Speaking of Mushroom, I didn't read about her since they got inside the house.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Mushroom?" Daniel looked towards the ceiling. "She's in our room. Claire doesn't want her in the house. We're thinking of buying a cage for her, but it'll be a waste since... we're moving again... right?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that. By the way, can I talk to you guys."

Sean chuckled. "Aren't we doing it already."

We then moved to the sofas as Sean sat next to me. I can smell his peppermint breath right under my nose. Oh, how can I stop myself from doing this.

"What's up?" Daniel asked, seated beside his father in front of me.

"There's a reason I can only see you from time to time... Its where mostly major events happens in your lives."

"We figured that out." Sean said beside me. "You were there when I was about to get kidnapped, you were there to save Mushroom. And today... Chris should've fallen today." Sean said as he looked at his brother.

"What?" Daniel mouthed at Sean.

"I'm thinking you'll be there when my left eye's gone."

"Yeah... I think so too... Well if you guys managed to be there at that moment."

"Wait, what do you mean at that moment? Are you telling us we might not get into Humboldt County?" Esteban asked, curious.

"Yeah... I think I told Sean and Daniel that already, when we first met. You could always change something in time but when that happens, I can no longer see you guys again. If for example you stayed in Seattle, I could only watch you guys and will never be able to set foot here back in your world."

"Why... just as I confirmed. You're here when something's about to happen. So why can't you be there if the place changes?"

"I..." I paused for a moment as my heart started beating fast. Should I really tell them they live in a game? That I can only see them when Dontnod tells me I can control the main character? "I... don't think I should tell..." I simply said, I'm not prepared for this.

"What if we don't get to see Finn and Cassidy, or go to Humboldt County, what will happen to you?" Sean asked, yet I know he already knows the answer.

"I told you, I won't get to see you guys again. I can no longer interrupt your timeline. Just like what Daniel almost did."

"Me?" Daniel asked. "You mean I did something?"

"I told you, Daniel! Why wouldn't you listen."

"Hey, not now." Esteban said stopping their bickering.

"I'm just thinking." I called out. "If you guys stay here and the time you should be in Humboldt County lapses. I don't think I could see you guys again. You see there are always set times in this world of yours. The woods, when you guys camped, the snow house, where Daniel killed that cougar, this day when Chris should've fallen, tomorrow when you read that letter from your mom and runaway. That... time in Humboldt County where Daniel got angry at Sean and lifted up that dead tree from the river."

"You know about that?" Daniel interjected.

I nodded and continued summarizing where I could see them. "That heist where Finn pulled Daniel and Sean was hurt." I said, looking at Sean. "The last day at the hospital where Joey treated you and you escaped. The night you stole the car and you got hurt by those hillbillies..."

"You got hurt, Sean?" Daniel asked.

"I was trying to get your toy back... they told me I should go back to my own country... they were racist. They told me to speak in Spanish."

"I'm sorry..."

"Not your fault, enano. I'm on my way to get you that night." Sean explained before turning his head from Daniel to me, asking to continue.

"I'm hoping we should do something. I don't want Lisbeth to get into Daniel again." I said, inhaling and let out a sigh. "But that's when you meet Karen and escape that burning church. Followed by that, is you guys waking up in the morning after stargazing. I could be there until you leave. Then you're in that border when you destroy that wall, Daniel" I smiled.

"He was shot by those bigots." Sean said, looking at his father.

"He was..." I replied. "The next is that prison."

"Do we really need to kill Lisbeth and those people?" Daniel asked.

"It's a big probability that you need it to cross that border."

"Why? Why does it have to do with anything?" Daniel asked.

I know for myself that he doesn't want to hurt people... but the game wants him to use his powers often times to cross that border. "It's because... they will stop you from crossing that border." I lied, I'm sure none of those police officers were in that border when Daniel gets to kill them. "And the last time I'll be there to see you guys... is at the border itself."

"Do you know what happens in that border?" Sean asked. He was curious, who wouldn't be.

"Just as I said, there are two things that may happen if you continued that day. You get separated from both of it. You'll be staying in prison for 15 years while Daniel waits for you to be free, the second is that Sean crosses the border and Daniel stays... still you get separated." I explained.

I then looked at Esteban as I knew he could help me this time. "Right now, we have a good chance for you to get 2 new endings. One, is for you cross that border and live in Puerto Lobos together." I stopped there, hoping they wouldn't ask what's the other ending. But of course, I already told them so that's impossible.

"And the other?" Esteban asked, curiously.

"I'm not so sure if you want to know about that."

"It's fine... we're ready." Sean said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sean surrenders... Daniel lashes out, killing all of the police and forcing your way out to the gate... Sean dies with a bullet to his chest."

"What?!" Daniel was shocked on what I just said. "That can't be! Why is that supposed to happen."

"Mijo, (y/n) just saying it's a possibility." Esteban comforted his son.

I then looked at Esteban, the anomaly right now, together with Mushroom.

"Or worse..." I said. "I only saw the endings that I knew. If that ending happens in this timeline... Esteban and Mushroom could also die."

"What? No!" Daniel cried out. "I hate this!"

Claire's footsteps approached the living room. "Is everything okay?" She asked, carrying a tray of muffins and placing it on the table.

"Yes, everything's fine, (Y/n)'s just telling us a horror story." Sean defended.

"A horror story, early in the day? Well, that's something." Claire said, looking at me weirdly. "Don't let the muffins get cold. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Thanks, mom." Esteban reponded as he turned back his gaze to me.

I then sat for a moment when Sean spoke up in his mind.

"Surrender or Cross the Border... that's the decision, right?"

I was surprised when he said that. He was right. That was the decision on the screen.

"The only thing that changes is how Daniel would react." Sean said.

I was hoping for him not to say that.

"Me? Why, because I have the power to kill those people?" Daniel said. "That's so unfair..."

"Then let's be careful, enano. We will do everything to cross that border." Sean explained.

"But what happens now, what you just said, (y/n). You could only get to see us on those places you mentioned. Does that mean if we don't get to Humboldt County, or that church... we don't get to see you again?"

I nodded. That's the only answer I could think of at the moment. "I don't want Daniel in that church either. I'll think of a plan."

"Hey, (y/n)." Sean said next to me. "We decided we'll go to Humboldt County, so you don't have to worry about it." He then smiled and held my arm.

"That's good."

"I'll get to see Finn, again!" Daniel cheered.

I smiled, knowing Daniel was excited to go to Humboldt County fills me with hope. Now the only problem is to stop that heist from happening, endangering Sean's left eye and Daniel gets taken away by Jacob to the church.

"I think that's all for now." I said.

"You're leaving again?" Daniel asked. "You just got here..."

"I'm sure you didn't let Chris use that treehouse until the ladder gets fixed right?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Daniel replied.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow. We need to see the Community Market before you guys leave that day." I then turned to Sean. "Don't worry, you could call Lyla and see Brody's blog tomorrow, just like what you did last time."

Sean smiled his lips parted, showing his teeth of mesmerizing pearls. _God, why does he have to be this handsome. Dear Esteban, if only I could take Sean with me into the real world, I already did._

"Hold on..." Sean stopped. "Tomorrow... Um... Dad actually fixed the cabinet in Stephen's room. Will that mess up the timeline?"

I then looked at Esteban, smiling. "I think its fine... We don't have to worry about that." I said, knowing that the most important part of this plan is to kill those people in Episode 5. It could always change the game to have the Blood Brothers as its ending.

"Hey, maybe we could ask Claire and Stephen if you can stay." Esteban said, quickly getting of the chair and ran towards upstairs.

I was about to stop him, but it was too late. "Do you really guys want me to stay?"

Sean chuckled from what I just said. "Are you kidding? You're like the VIP of this group."

I can't help to smile. "But I disappear for so long."

"Yeah, but you're always there when we need you the most." Daniel explained. "I'm sure you haven't tasted Grandma's cooking. I'll bet you'll like it." Daniel said, handing me a muffin.

I'm not really fond of muffins. Though, I can't really let down Daniel when he looks at me like a puppy, waiting for my response. _Gosh_ _, Daniel. Can't wait for you to grow up! Blood Brothers version of hot._

I took a big bite of the muffin as Sean and Daniel waited. It was warm on my mouth and melts as soon I started chewing. "Ooooh... What is this? Banana?" It was sweet and gives me a homey feeling. "Woah... This is amazing."

"I know, right?" Sean said smiling, looking directly to my eyes. _Stop it, Sean. You're making me blush._

Esteban finally came down with a funny yet disappointed face. "Sorry, chief doesn't want strangers for sleepovers."

"Aaw." Daniel said in exasperation. "(Y/n), isn't a stranger to us."

I then simply smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow. As soon Sean wakes up." _Oh, heck. I shouldn't have said that_.

"What? Are you watching me sleep?" Sean said with a funny face, teasing me.

"No, I do not." I chuckled heavily. "You're basically a moving goofball, that's why I like spending time with you guys." I said trying to move the conversation on.

"Yeah, Sean is a goofball... no. A douchebag." Daniel chuckled.

"I am not." Sean defended.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, yeah? Come here you little!" Sean got out of his seat and tickled Daniel on the sofa.

"Haha! Stop! I was just kidding!" Daniel said laughing as Sean continued.

Watching them bonding feels me with joy. I hope their bond as a family is more than enough to cross the border. Should I really say that the reason Daniel needs to kill those people is the game designed it for him to have Low Morality, definitely not.

Though, Sean is smart. I hope he doesn't get ideas how I get to see them.

We then spent the day with Chris at the Reynolds backyard. Daniel told him I'm a friend visiting. Claire and Stephen kind of interrogated me on how I met Sean and Daniel. I told them that they don't have to worry since they are my friends. I also told them I helped them at the old house by the forest where they stayed for a month in this timeline.

Daniel improvised that I helped killing the cougar who tried to eat Mushroom. Claire and Stephen were terrified when they heard about it and turned to Esteban, telling him that he should have been more careful.

Esteban apologized in behalf, which kind of made me guilty. Still, I don't want them knowing I almost left Mushroom to that cougar. I think it'll severe my relationship to the family especially Sean and Daniel.

Before they had dinner, I bid goodbye to Claire and Stephen, then to the Diaz family. It was weird as I got out of the front door as Claire and the family watch me leave. Sean and Daniel sniggered and closed the door after I walked a few steps towards the Eriksens. I then immediately ran next to the Eriksens' house being careful before I vanished back into the Real World.

It was just a few seconds since I got of the Game World and words appeared below as I type this sentence.

December 11, 2016 - Game World Timeline

Morning came and Sean finally woke up. Daniel was at the bottom of the bed, inserting his things to his small backpack.

"What are you doing there?" Sean yawned.

"Oh hey, Sean. I'm fixing up my things. We're leaving today right?"

"Wow, Daniel. Did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed?"

Daniel chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"It's like the first time seeing you like this. You're being responsible already."

"Well, it's because you taught me so much already... and I think it helps that dad is with us now and Mushroom." Daniel said, patting the dog beside him.

"Wanna say goodbye to Chris later?"

"Yeah... I don't want him to get into trouble." Daniel said. "He didn't get to know that I have superpowers."

"Well, that's true. I think it's for the best. Remember when you saved him from the car? It shouldn't have happened if you told him the truth."

"Yeah, I knew about that." Daniel said, finishing up his things. "Have you already packed? Remember we'll leave the car by the train tracks."

"I already packed last night, while you were sleeping. Couldn't take my mind off leaving again." Sean said. "Where's dad by the way?"

"He's downstairs. Checking up on the car." Daniel responded.

_Right, Claire and Stephen are at church. It's a good time to be back. Although it only took a minute for me while it took hours for Sean and Daniel to move to the next day._

I closed my eyes, feeling the cold floor under me. The smell of the Claire's cleaning products filled the air.

When my eyes opened, I was standing in front the ship in a bottle Karen has, which Daniel fixed.

It felt like a metaphor of what I'm doing in their timeline. A bad ending that I got and remade it new and into a happy one. Well, I hope it does, or all these things are for nothing.

I turned around, climbed upstairs and knocked on their door.

"Come in." Daniel said.

When I opened the door, Sean and Daniel was surprised to see me. Even though I told them I'll be here.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" I asked as Mushroom ran and leaped on my foot. "Hi, there." I said picking her up.

"Wow, Mushroom really likes you." Sean commented.

"Yeah, can we head to Chris's first? I really want to say goodbye. I didn't the last time and kind of lied to him." Daniel interjected.

_I know... I remember about that. That's because I wasn't a good big brother to you._

"Of course. I'm sure you're glad you got the whole week spending time with Chris."

"Yeah... I did, didn't? We had fun together. Do you know Mantroid is an intersection? It's short for Mantle Street and Asteroid Drive." Daniel explained. "Chris told me its where his mother died. I hope I could turn back time like you do. Maybe I could save his mom..."

"I don't think I could do that, Daniel. That's not how my power works." I simply said.

"Oh... okay." Daniel said, disappointed.

When I opened the door, Sean held my arm, stopping me. "Wait. Wear this." Sean said picking up one of the old slippers by the shoe rack.

"Thank you..." I said as I put on the slippers. It's kind of small but it's okay just for a small walk.

We then got out of the house and saw Esteban by the car.

"Are you guys ready to go? I think the community market is open already."

"We'll just say goodbye to the Eriksens." Sean said.

Daniel ringed the doorbell when we arrived by the porch. Chris then immediately opened it. "Hi, Daniel. Hold on, I'll get my superhero costume."

Daniel and Chris spent a day making Chris's Captain Spirit costume four days ago. It was quite a feat, as Daniel secretly flattened a metal sheet from Chris's maze and turned it into metal cuffs and shield. They then painted it red and yellow to match his cape.

"Wait, Chris. We're here to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Chris repeated. His face quickly turned down, saddened by the thought. "Where are you guys going now?"

"We'll be visiting a few friends of ours." Sean said.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, Chris. I'm sure we can play Minecraft after. We'll write you letters often." Daniel said as tears started to fall down his cheek. The pain of leaving his friend again filled his emotions to burst.

"Hey, Superwolf, it's okay. I'm sure we could make the biggest base in Minecraft."

My eyes started to hurt as tears slowly dropped on my face. I tried to wipe it out, but it won't stop from trickling.

"Can I tell you a secret? Captain Spirit?"

"You can count on me. Captain Spirit took an oath to... protect... secrets!" Chris tried to be happy, but the sad thought of his friend leaving is astounding.

Daniel then looked at us, waiting for our approval.

I nodded, knowing he wanted to share that he has superpowers.

Daniel then leaned on his ear and whispered.

Chris chuckled as he continued to sob. "I know about that Daniel."

"You knew?" Daniel was surprised.

"I've seen you a few times, I just wanted you to tell me. I told you, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"You're not mad?"

Chris shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "No, Daniel... Thank you for telling me. I hope I'll see you guys again."

"Thank you too, Chris. You're like my best friend ever." Daniel then gave Chris a warm hug. They continued to sob together and doesn't want to leave each other.

It was then when Sean tapped his brother's shoulder that he finally let go.

"Goodbye, Captain Spirit. I'll miss you so much."

"You too, Superwolf." He then turned to Sean. "Take care of my partner, Silver Runner, you too Little Shroom."

"I will, Chris... I will."

Mushroom barked from my chest as if trying to assure Chris.

We then walked towards the back at the car as Chris waved goodbye and slowly closed the door.

"Fuck..." Sean said as he finally burst into tears.

"Hey..." I called out. "Do you want a hug?"

Sean nodded and went for a warm embrace. I can hear him sobbing beside me.

Esteban calmly smiled at me and went inside the driver seat.

Daniel then went for a hug from our waist as the two continued to sob.

"It's okay, guys... I'm sure Chris could visit you guys in Puerto Lobos..." I said stroking their backs.

"I hope we didn't have to leave..." Daniel said in a muffled voice as he cried on my waist.

"I know, Daniel... I know..."

It took us ten minutes before letting go from each other. By then I already became a proper towel to the Diaz brothers.

We then walked towards the car and got inside.

"We're going back to the house after, right?" Esteban asked.

"Yes... Sean still has to call Lyla and browse Brody's blog. And... get inside Karen's room."

"Right... I forgot about that room." Sean said. "The key's in Claire's dress in the bathroom if I still remember."

The car finally revved up to life. It then started to accelerate and drive on the road.

In few minutes, we arrive at the community market. It was just as I remembered. There were Christmas trees being sold and displayed. Stalls that sells toys and different things are there, even the yoyo that I didn't get from my previous playthrough of their timeline. Daniel held his brother's hand as he continued to weep and just followed where Sean goes.

Mushroom struggled on my hand, knowing his best friend is in a sad state. I then gave Mushroom to Daniel to carry.

"Aw, Mushroom." Daniel simply smiled as the puppy tries to cuddle.

Sean simply looked at the crowd, focusing on one familiar face. A purple haired woman with a multicolored dread. She was seated, playing with her guitar with a soft tone voice.

"I'll be back." Sean whispered next to me as he went towards the crowd.

Esteban saw the stalls and went over to check it out, leaving Daniel and I for a moment.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" I asked Daniel, watching his brother who was listening to Cassidy's song.

Daniel nodded and reached for my hand as the other held Mushroom on his chest.

We then moved into the crowd and heard Cassidy's song. I knew for the moment that it was the time Sean fell over heels for her. I think it's nice... he should fall in love for someone who lives in his world and not to someone who disappears often, worlds apart.

When Cassidy finished her song, she then held her guitar on her lap and looked at the only remaining listener in front of her. "Wow, you made it all the way through... Weird... You got a crush on me or somethin'?"

Sean chuckled. It was as he was expecting what Cassidy would say. "You're pretty cool. You have a great voice. You should be one of those singing shows."

I've never seen Sean this confident in front of Cassidy.

"It's cool that you listened. People are usually too busy to care." Cassidy smiled back at him. "That's kinda nice... Not really my thing though, hate T.V. and the business is shit."

"Liking Beaver Creek? Small town, they're not used to seeing artists."

"Yeah, though they're not used to many things... Especially seeing new faces on the street..."

Sean nodded and tries to end the conversation. "Thanks for the music... good luck."

Cassidy smiled and watched Sean leave. She then spotted us.

I then waved as she gives us a smile.

We then moved towards Sean who was then seated by a bench.

"How is it?" I asked.

"I'll talk to her again before we leave. That's what happened last time." He smiled opening his journal.

"Okay. We'll just be there by the stalls." I said as he's about to start drawing.

Sean smiled and finally drew on his journal.

When Esteban spotted us, he then quickly held something behind his back. I didn't mind as I immediately knew it's for Sean and Daniel. "

"Did Sean and Cassidy finally meet?"

I nodded in agreement. "Sean will talk to her again, soon. Let's just give him a moment."

We then sat on the table next to Sean. He then looked over us and wondered why. "What's up?" He asked.

"You're blushing." Daniel said.

"I'm not. Must be the cold." Sean tried to hide his smile and finished his drawing.

He then got up and finally walked back to Cassidy.

I tapped Daniel's arm, asking him to follow. I was so intrigued in their love story that i can't help to snoop.

"Hey. Miss me already?" Cassidy asked smiling at her adoring fan.

"What? Well kind of." Sean confidently said

"Meow... It's nice to chat for a change. Me and my friends have been... Crashing here for the week... Nobody... gives a shit about us... I can tell you guys are not from around here."

Sean turned around and saw Daniel and I snooping at their conversation.

I mildly waved and stepped a little further back, dragging Daniel next to me.

"Just visiting, have to leave soon."

"Aren't we all? Who are you visiting?"

"Our grandparents..."

"Gotta love the grandparents!" Cassidy chuckled as she picks up the change she collected from singing.

"How's your friends? Are you in a road trip?"

"My friends?" Looking at Cassidy, she was surprised as Sean was interested. She then smiled and answered his question. "Not really... We kinda hop from place to place, hunting for... little jobs..." She then leaned to Sean and whispered. "Don't tell anybody but we're eyeing on a weed farm for a job."

Sean chuckled. "Is that so? Seems like a pretty cool job, maybe we can join you guys?"

Cassidy chuckled. "I like you man, what's your name?"

"Sean... and those nosy people behind me is my brother, Daniel and a close friend of ours, (y/n)."

_Close friend? That's pretty cool. Sean Diaz thinks I'm their close friend._

"Hi, there. Name's Cassidy."

We both waved when another familiar guy walked up to Cassidy.

"Sorry, went through some shit with the guys... How much you make? You ready?" He then turned to us. "Hello, pups..."

Mushroom yelped and jumped towards the dog next to Finn. She then playfully barked as the dog looked at her with full curiosity.

"Cute cub." Finn commended.

"Her name's Mushroom I'm glad they like each other." Daniel said smiling.

"Well, he's been through a lot and kinda stinks." He said petting his dog.

"He's not the only one." Cassidy bantered.

"Have you checked your hair? I think it just twitched! You should keep your distance, dude." Finn responded.

"She looks really cool." Sean said smiling.

Cassidy nodded. "See? He knows I'm clean... You're the nasty one..." she said as she picks up her bag and starts packing.

"Yeah, you always go for those suburban boys..."

"Are you kidding? You wanna talk about your scoreboard, hotshot?"

"Hey, it's alright." called out Sean.

"Come on, let's bail!" Finn called out.

"It was nice meeting you, Sean, Daniel, and....?"

"(Y/n)."

"Alright. See ya." Cassidy said.

"See you soon..." Sean whispered as they watched the two get out of the community market.

Sean and Daniel were waiting for the bald guy to stop them but he didn't show up.

"Wait a minute..." Sean looked around and saw their dad talking to the bald man, having a laugh.

_Right... well at least Esteban's having fun._

"So, I guess that's it... we're going back to grandma's house and check up on mom's letter?" Daniel asked, picking Mushroom up.

Speaking of Karen, I looked unto the slippers I'm wearing... _This must be hers... It doesn't look like its Claire's and most likely not Stephen's since its smaller._

Esteban finally ended their conversation with the bald guy and waved at him goodbye, he was carrying a paper bag with a wreathe hanging out.

_I couldn't buy that wreathe on my first playthrough... I don't have enough money to buy it... The only thing I bought that day was a snowman seated in a chair... a gift for Daniel._

"You guys ready to go?" Esteban asked as he noticed that Cassidy was already gone.

We then nodded and went towards the car.

Sean and Daniel went inside as I stopped in front of the foyer.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked, noticing me.

"I'll watch the door for Claire and Stephen. You do everything else. Make sure you lock the door after getting your mom's letter."

"Are you sure?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, maybe bring your dad to Karen's room. He'll love it... hope so."

"Okay... We'll see you later." Sean said as he called his father to accompany them.

Watching the Diaz family reliving this moment feels me with euphoria. Sean first called Lyla. Based on what his expressions were, he's having the same talk they had last time. Daniel went upstairs with his father, probably getting the key and opening the door to Karen's room.

I then sat on the floor as I stared at the door. These second chances they're making, makes me jealous. If only I could turn back time in the real world where Corona Virus still hasn't spread all over the country.... Where everyone else are still outside... having the time of their lives. If only I could hang out with my brother often... I miss him so much. I hope he's doing well in the other side of the region. 

  
I want the real world to be like once before. To see the news on the television, people dying, people getting scared... I want it to stop. I want to go outside and see my friends again. I want to tell them how much I love them. Though, I'm thankful that my parents and my youngest brother is here with me... It's just... I hate what's happening in the world right now.

If only.... If only I could leave everything behind and stay in this world...

What am I even saying? This is ridiculous.

I then heard footsteps coming from outside, getting closer every step. It's Claire and Stephen, I'm sure of it.

I went to the stairs and knocked on the wooden steps. "Guys, they're here." I called out.

I then heard a door get closed off and a small click. They must've finally locked Karen's room.

The door opened as I sat on the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, hi. (Y/n) is it?" Stephen said, opening the door for his wife.

I smiled and nodded.

I then heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. I got up and saw Sean, Daniel, and Esteban with their backpacks and their luggage, all ready.

"Oh my, are you all leaving?" Claire asked worried.

"Hey... mom. We have to go now. I promise we'll contact you once everything is okay." Esteban said putting his luggage down.

"Do you have to?" Claire said. "Have we done something wrong?"

Esteban shook his head and went to embrace Claire. "No, you didn't. We just have to go. The police will arrive soon."

"We didn't call them." Claire replied.

"We know." Esteban said, looking at me smiling.

"Grandma, thank you for having us." Daniel said carrying Mushroom on his chest. "I really love your cooking. I hope you guys visit us soon in Puerto Lobos."

"Oh, sweetie... We'll try if our old feet still can." Claire said.

Sean walked towards Stephen and hugged him. "Thanks, Stephen. For everything."

"Take care, okay? Especially your brother. We'll always be here when you need us."

"We have to go." Esteban said. "Oh, by the way." Esteban said pulling out a wreathe he bought from the community market.

"Merry Christmas from the Diaz Family"

At the center was a drawing made by Sean of their faces.

"Oh..." Claire knew they went over the rules. Though she didn't mind anymore. "Thank you. We'll miss all of you."

The Diaz and the Reynolds shared a last hug before going through the back door.

Sean, Daniel, and Esteban jumped out from the fence as sirens were heard coming from the front yard.

"Give me your hand."

I shook my head and told him that I'll be going now. "See you at Humdboldt." I reminded him.

"I'll miss you."

I smiled as he ran towards the car and sat on the passenger seat.

I then waved and vanished as soon as the car drives off.

"Where's (y/n?) Daniel asked his brother."

"Humboldt County... Three months from now." Sean said as tears came down from his face.

Esteban heard a sound of siren coming from the back. He looked at the rear-view mirror and saw two cars chasing them.

"I'll handle it" Daniel climbed from the backseat and raised his arm. He concentrated for a moment. The air began to vibrate around them. Daniel moved his hand and the cars crashed into each other. The drivers weren't harmed, but it totaled their vehicle, stopping from chasing them.

The police entered the Reynolds household and spotted nothing except a wreathe with their drawn faces in them. Claire told them it was from last year, so the police had no choice to leave the house.

Knowing its safe, she tried to close the backdoor where Esteban and her grandkids escaped, spotting a familiar pair of slippers by the fence.

She then went to follow the footsteps and picked up the slippers. Tears fell down from her cheek and tries to wipe it out. "Merry Christmas, sweetie. I hope to see you again. I love you... I just want you to know..."

"Claire, honey what are you doing there. You'll get cold."

Stephen said by the sliding door.

Claire then shook her head. "Nothing... go back inside. I'll cook your favorite."

He then stared at the two police cars with its drivers bickering at each other, probably fighting who was the one who crashed into who.

Claire turned around and walked back inside the house. The backdoor was locked once more, leaving everything that had happened.

Night of Christmas Eve. December 24, 2016 - Game World Timeline.

Esteban and his family shared a warm dinner by an apartment they've rented somewhere in the northern town of California.

From the past few days, Esteban and Sean managed to work in a small garage even though they still have money enough for them to sustain. Esteban said they'll never know when the money will run out, so they better get a job.

"Merry Christmas, mijos." Esteban called out to dinner.

"Dad, can we open our presents first, please?" Daniel asked.

"Dad, he won't stop begging since this morning." Sean explained.

"Alright, alright." Esteban went over to a small potted plant they decorated with fairy lights and pulled out Sean and Daniel's presents. "Here you go. I could only pick up a few so you guys share."

Sean and Daniel opened it up and chuckled once they saw what it is.

A polar bear seated on a chair, a snowman, and a wooden beaver.

It was all the toys they could buy in the community market.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad. Thank you. We love these." Daniel said as he looked at his brother. "Thanks, by the way Sean. You made me happy that day." Daniel said referring to when they had an early Christmas from the old timeline.

"You're welcome, enano. Here, I hope you like your new present."

Daniel received Sean's gift. It was in a rectangular shape. Daniel then opened it up and saw a drawing of him and Sean. It has 'Wolves' entitled on top of it. "This is so cool! Is this us? The wolf brothers?"

"Yeah... It's actually a prototype cover of a comic I'm working on."

"No way?! You're making a comic?! That is so cool!"

Esteban smiled from Daniel's reaction. He was so thankful that the two brothers are so close now.

"Wait, hang on." Daniel got out of his seat and went under his bed, grabbing a piece of paper and gave it to his brother.

"I redrew the drawing I gave you that day... Chris helped me finish it."

Sean received the piece of paper, it was a drawing of him, Daniel, and Chris in full on Spirit Squad theme costumes. "Dude, thanks. This is great. I love it." Sean smiled, staring at the hard work Daniel and Chris did.

Sean and Daniel then looked at their father.

"Don't worry dad. We have something for you." Daniel said giggling.

Sean then pulled out a piece of paper and gave to their dad.

It was a drawing of them as a family, Sean, Daniel, Esteban, Karen, and Mushroom. All smiling together.

"Oh... wow. This is amazing..." Esteban said looking at the drawing as tears fell down from his cheek. It was dated four months from now. "May 2017?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're hoping we get to see her by then." Sean said.

"Thank you... mijos.... Thank you." Esteban said, smiling and tearing up.  
"Alright, let's eat." Esteban said sobbing as he wiped his tears.

Sean then folded the drawing Daniel gave him and opened his journal.

He flipped one of the pages and saw the drawing from when they stayed at the old house. Sean smiled as he found out the drawing was finished. (Y/n) had completed his work. (He/She) must've waited until everybody was sleeping before drawing on his journal.

Down below was a message written.

"Hi, Sean. I know you'll see this by Christmas Eve. So, Merry Christmas. See you in Humboldt. -(Y/n)"

"Merry Christmas." Sean smiled as he inserted Daniel's gift to his journal.


End file.
